Sandwiches and Lovestruck Poodles
by xClutteredxChaosx
Summary: Is their perhaps more to Rufus than the controlling man that everyone seems to see? Reno realizes he may feel more for his boss than he would like to. Language and Yaoi Disclaimer: I don't own any of FF7...sadly.
1. Rufus' Wedding

Wow. Right now, that man almost looks, happy. Look at him! Smiling like that! Oh, that's why! Here she comes...Rachael.

Hahaha. Rachael. Nice girl, I guess. Righ girl, I know. She looks nice, long hair pulled back into an elegant style I would have no chance of getting mine to do.. not that I would exactly want to. He's stopped smiling now, he looks like his usually stern self, no wait. He doesn't. Bloody hell! He's gazing at her... _lovingly! _Dear God, I never thought I'd see the day. Rude seems bored. He's still wearing his sunglasses, even to the wedding. Sleeping are we Rude? Oh, no. I've just seen him sigh.

"I'm bored." Muttered Rude.

"Just watch." I say, grinning. Is that a grin back Rude? Yes. I think it is. He's saying his vows now. Dear god Rufus get it over with. Rachael looks like a lovestruck poodle. Yes, _very _attractive. Pull that face on your honeymoon, love. It might get him to dump you...

_What the! _Did I just think that? No no. I'm happy that they are together..even though there's this jealousy pitted in my stomach... perfectly fine.

Oh.

Here comes the kiss. Lucky, lucky bitch. Hahaha. I'm not fine. How odd, being jealous of my boss getting married. That's a perfect relationship right there, not. Oh, it seems everyone is moving. Moving where? Oh. I know, the _after party. _Where everyone get's their share of the bargain after watching a priest and two love birds for half an hour. Yeah.

This is fun, sitting in the car, still guarding the president, and glaring at the many camera's outside trying to get a picture for tomorows newspaper. Rude's driving now. I suppose _just married _will be on the back of this car. Hahaha. I look at Rufus, he has his arm round Rachael, stroking her hair. _Stroking her hair! Kill me now! _Oh, oh oh oh. He's looking at me now.. those god damn sexy eyes...

"Are you thinking, Reno?" No. I am not _thinking _you bastard.

"Just tired from the lack of sleep last night, working late." I drawl. He raises his eyebrow at me. Oh, not with the stare Rufus, dear god.

"Get some coffee." He comments, smirking and joining in with a chuckle at the now manically giggling Rachael. Oh please. Shut the fuck up. I glare out of the window. Rufus Shinra seems oddly happy today, although still making those bloody remarks.

Those witty remarks.. that I can easily shoot back, line to line...

"Reno, are you going to stay in that car all day? I do need my bodyguard." Says Rufus sarcastically. I glance at him, looking in through the open door, Rachael pinned to his arm.

"No." I scowl, scooting out and following Rufus into his god damn _huge _mansion. Oh. Alot more people are here than at the wedding. Very important looking people, who greet Rufus and Rachael like a distant relative who they have never met, but still. Very important looking. "Sir. May I leave you to walk around your house alone?" I ask, looking at Rude walking in from outside.

"Very well." Sighed Rufus. I grin at him, which earns me a pair of narrowed eyes and walk off of to find Rude near an empty bar.

"Hey, partner."

"Hey." He says, handing me a glass full of punch. "I hate weddings." He grumbles, chugging back the punch.

"Me too. What the-Rude! this is friggin punch!" I say, slamming the glass down on the bar and rooting through Rufus cabinet. Oooh. Is this what I looking for, ahah. Yes it is.

"You need some whisky in you, mate." I say, not bothering to get a glass and drinking out of the bottle. Rude raises his eyebrows and shakes his head.

"I do have to drive you back, you know. You'll probably be passed out by then." I laugh.

"Awww. I'll make sure I'm not that bad." I grin, and Rude's mouth twitches.

"Yeah. You better. I'm gonna go find Tseng, apparently he has some sandwhiches on a tray somewhere" I watch Rude walk off, ignoring the fact that I had just learnt that Tseng was carrying finger sandwhiches somewhere in this house, and take another gulp of whisky.

"Is that my whisky, Reno?" Huh. Oh. He's there, standing behind me, blue eyes fixed intenly on me, leaning agaisnt the bar like a sexy... panther, or something.

"Maybe." I say, taking another gulp, before almost choking when I see Rufus' face centimetres from mine after lowering the bottle.

"I think it is." He says, raising his eyebrow and slowly taking the bottle from my hand. Yeah, thanks for taking my comfort away, idiot. He places the bottle back in the cabinet and turns back around to face me. "I don't want you drunk, Reno." I roll my eyes at him.

"I won't get drunk, sir."

"Oh, you will Reno, Now stick to the punch, and even at that, leave it to a couple of glasses." I scowl at him, making his lips twitch, those sexy, soft lips.. "Now." He says, straightening his _white _suit. Yes, still white. "I'm going to try and find Tseng, he made sandwhiches.." I can't help an hysterical laugh bursting from my lips, causing Rufus to look around and frown at me, before walking away to another room. Hahaha. _Made! He made the sandwhiches! Hahahah!!!. _I wipe my eyes, shaking my head and still laughing silently to myself, while noticing a certain women staring at me.

"Bloody hell Tifa! Scaring me like that!" I say, jumping, almost a little too dramatically. She smiles, swaying her head slightly, and takes a sip from her punch glass.

"I'm just saying hi." She says sweetly. Aww. Bless her.

"Well hi babe." I say, grinning at her. She grins back, before frowning. "Have you seen Marlene and Denzel anywhere? I swear I saw them somewhere.. they seem to have dissapeard..." Oh. Dear fucking God. Please tell me that there is _not t_wo children splashing around in the punch bowl. I grimace, pointing in their direction.

"Oh dear god!" Said Tifa, screaming in my ear, half deafening me, and running over like a mad women to the two children. I laugh again, watching her drag them away, their white shirts pink with punch and then dissapear from sight. A spot of white cathces my eye. There he is again, finger sandwhiches in his hand and talking to a man like he is in a very important meeting. You are not in a meeting Rufus, you bastard. He walks away from the man, and frowns at the now almost empty punch bowl, before looking over to me, and smirking. Okay Rufus. _What, just what _are you doing. Standing across the room from me, smirking. Dear God.

"What?" I say, raisng my hands just to make sure he got the picture. He cocks his head to the side, swinting at me, before stuffing a sandwhiches in his mouth. Oh dear. he really is love stricken, he just _stuffed _it into his mouth. Oh, walking over now, are we?

"Why are you stood here by yourself, Reno?" He asks, stopping infront of me.

"I'm observing."

"Oh really."

"Yes, really. Observing. I am guarding you, yo." Rufus chuckled. That laugh.. aaah. So bloody sexy.

"Well your doing a good job, although you seemed to miss the first few minutes of two children destroying my punch bowl."

Tifa's fault." I say, quickly, grabbing the spare sandwhiches from Rufus hand and eating it. "Yum." I say. He smirks.

"I was about to eat that."

"Too bad."

"That's your paycheck halfed."

"What!" I yelp, spluttering on the sandwhich. "For a bloody sandwhich.. Rufus..Sir.. That is not fair! Bloody hell!" Rufus laughs.

"I'm only joking, Reno." He says, watching me swallow the rest of the sandwhich.

"Oh. Right." Haha. Yeah, that was _hillarious _Rufus. "Where's Rachael?" I ask, licking my fingers. Huh. His eyes are watching me lick my fingers...he looks, almost, if I didn't know better. Turned On. what the hell?

"With her parents." Replied Rufus, walking over to his drink cabinet and taking two glasses out and filling them with a rich, red wine. "She wants some quality time with them." He says, sipping from his glass and handing one to Reno.

"Hey, boss. I thought you didn't want me to get drunk, yo."

"One glass won't hurt." He smirked. Alright! Good one Rufus! I pratically down the glass in one gulp and he sighs.

"I'm going to have to teach you manners one day." He says, taking the glass from my hand and placing it on the bar counter. I grin.

"Woulnd't get very far." He smiles, walking over the kitchen. Oh, I guess I have to follow him, do I? He looks at me walk in, leaning on the countertop, sipping wine. "Why come in here, sir?"

"I wanted some peace and quiet, although I won't get any with you here." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Haha." I say, sarcastically.

"Reno." I look at him. He's placed his glass down, and has come close to me. Practically a fucking centimetre apart. "Are you happy that I am married?" What.

What kind of a question was that. Bloody hell, he's so close, practically cornering me, not that I mind, but hell...

"Yes." I lie. "You wont be so moody, now that your in love." I say, smirking at him. He smiles.

"I suppose." His blues eyes look at me, a strand of blonde hair falling into his face...

And yes, my hands goes and puts it back into place.

_All by it's self._

Rufus sighs. Lightly brushing his hand through my own hair. Bloody hell it feels nice. I shiver as his hand reaches my back and he chuckles. Stopping right in the small of my back, and putting a small ammount of pressuer there.. Damn.

"Bloody hell!" I yelp, jumping forward and crashing straight into him, grabbing onto his jacket. he laughs again, putting his hands over my hands and lightly taking them away from him. His hands.. are so warm. He smiles, still holding both my hands, and placing them behind my back, stepping closer to me.

"Are you still. _Guarding me, _Reno?" He whispers, his mouth a breath away from my ear. I shudder.

"Do you wan't me to?" I ask, my voice cracking, feeling his hands leave mind and place themselves on my hips.

"Maybe." He says. Those bloody fucking lips. I kiss him. Wrapping my arms aroung his back and feelings his soft lips agaisnt mine. He traces one hand up my spine, and tangles it in my hair, the kiss getting more intense. And then it stops, yeah, thanks for leaving it at that Rufus.

Oh goddy god. Rufus steps away from me, and smirks.

"Good bodyguard." He says, smoothing his suit down and adjusting my collar. "I'm going to get some more sandwhiches." He walks out the kitchen, leaving me standing there like a lovestruck poodle.

This is one hell of an after party.


	2. Sandwich Speech

Yeah yeah, Rufus, stand there cuddling your wife like nothing happened.

"Thanks, we're glad you came." Pfft. He's saying that same sentence over and over again to his visitors, obviously not knowing who half of them are. "Thanks, we're glad you came." Yes, and again Rufus. Tifa came past him with a pink shirted Marlene and Denzel. "Thanks, we're glad y-" Rufus paused, glancing at the pink shirts. "you came." He said, coldly. Tifa mouthed a sorry before dragging the kids out. The last of the party left and Rufus sighed, kissing his _wife _and walking out of the room.

"Glad that's over." Said Rude flatly, appearing next to me.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Come on, lets go back."

"Yeah." Smiled Rude. "Let's get Tseng and Elena first."

"Haven't they got a god damn car of their own?" I snapped, opening the door to the living room, almost collding into Rachael. "Oh. Sorry." I grumble, walking past her and scannning the room for Tseng and Elena. Thanks for replying, bitch.

"What was that, Reno?" Asked Tseng.

"Nothing." I say, glaring at him, notices a few crumbs on his shirt and holding back a laugh.

"I think he was saying that you needed a car." Said Rufus, bluntly. Oh thanks mate. He stood up from his large white leather sofa and walked over to the door, where I was stood. "Are you going now?" Asked Rufus, looking at me.

"Yeah." I said, looking at Rude.

"Right." Said Rufus. "Be at work early tomorrow, you and Rude are on Guard duty." I looked at Rufus, detected the tiniest flicker of a smile on his face, and he walked out of the room. Bloody hell.

This is great. Having to get up at the crack of dawn, to guard a _door. _Oh well, better than doing some crappy paperwork.

"Got any food, Rude?"

"Nope, none." Sighed Rude, adjusted his glasses and frowning. "Could have sworn that I packed two chocolate bars in by bag." Oh.

"Haha, really" Probably not a good time to tell him where they went, this morning, when he wasn't looking...

"Yeah." Said Rude. "Must have fallen out."

"Yeah..." Damn. I'll buy him some, soon. When I have money... and time offf... and a heart... Haha. I sighed and slouched down the wall. "Why does that man need guarding every second of the day?" I said, glaring at the door to Rufus' office.

"Incase he gets attacked." Said Rude bluntly.. Yes Rude, I _really did not know the answer to that question._

"Oh..Yeah.. Damn, I'm starving..." Rude looks at me.

"Lunch is two hours away." Hmm... Rufus is gonna get one hell of a headache.

"RUFUS!!!!!!" I yell, scream, shout whatever through his door. No reply. "RUFUS! ME AND RUDE ARE ABOUT TO DIE OF HUNGER, SO YOU BETTER LET US TAKE A SMALL TRIP DOWN TO THE CANTEEN AND THEN WE WILL GET BACK TO GUARDING YOU, NOT LIKE YOU EVEN NEED GUARDING ANYWAY, I MEAN..."

"You are loud, Reno." Rufus said blankly, standing in the open doorway of his office. How long has he been stood there!?

"Yeah.. well.. can we go?" I say sheepishly.. Rufus narrows his eyes at me.

"Rude can."

"Wh-what!?"

"Rude can?" I look at Rude, who is smiling broadly.

"Thanks sir." And he walks off. Oh, thanks alot buddy..

"Bastard." I say, scowling at the dissapearing head of Rude. Rufus sighs, closing his office door behind him, and tucking a folder under his arm.

"Rude actually works."

"Like I don't?" I scoff. Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"No Reno. Anyway, I'm going to a meeting now, please follow. Bodyguard." He looks at me, and then turns away, walking towards a nearby corridor. Hahahaaaa. I'm really in the mood for laughing.

This.. _meeting._ Having Tseng babble on about _power sources that could benefit us. _and _ways to spot competition. _Honestly, it's shit. Oh yes Rude, look like your listening, food in your stomach. Rude looks at me, letting out a small sigh and kicking me under the table. I bite my lip, trying to kick him back.

"What the fuck!" I say, glaring at him. He gestures something with his hand. I frowned, and then realising he has something in it. I lower my hand under the table and take it from him. _Oh, it's half a sandwhich wrapped in clingfilm. Appetising._

"Thanks partner." I say silently. Rude nods, and then turns back to Tseng. Mmm nice sandwhich actually. No one seems to have noticed that I'm eating it actually, no one, haha, what idiots.

Damn.

He's looking at me from across the table, no. Glaring. His cold blue eyes drifitng from the sandwhich to my face. I narrow my eyes, taking another bite. Rufus frowns, and then turns his gaze to Tseng, apparently listening, I'm sure you are, Rufus.

Well the sandwhich was nice, now to listen to Tseng...

"Now, you see. Think of the ranking of Shinra like a sandwhich.."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Oh dear. Everyone is looking at me for some strange reason. Oh, it may be the fact that I just burst into an extremely loud laugh in the middle of a speech about sandwhiches. Elena frowns. Tseng narrows his eyes, Rude shakes his head, several people widen their eyes. Rufus looks like a pissed off lion that's had it's lunch taken away.

"Reno, stand outside." He says quietly, not taking his eyes off me.

"What!?"

"Stand outside." No reasoning with that tone. I sigh, standing up and closing the door behind me. A few moments of silence, and then Tseng starts talking again.

"As I was saying... the ranking of Shinra are like a sandwhich, the lower employees near the bottom, as the lower half of the bread, the..." I sigh listening to his voice through the wall and cursing Tseng and his new love of sandwhiches, and curse when Rufus opens the door of the conference room.

"Just what was that?" He snaps, closing the door behind him and standing infront of me.

"A laugh." Rufus sighs.

"I know it was a laugh." He says coldy. "But why not control yourself?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"It was funny." I say, matter of factly. Rufus scowls at me, shaking his head.

"Reno, please just shut up, okay. You are perhaps the mos idiotic person I have ever had work for me." He said through gritted teeth. "And you aggravate the hell out of me."

"Is that why you kissed me?" Rufus blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Is that why you kissed me?" I say, smiling. Rufus smirks.

"I think you kissed me, Turk." I freeze. Damn, he's right. Bastard, he did that on purpose. "Now Reno." He says smugly. "Get the fact that Tseng made sandwhiches out of your head, and go and pick of that pile of paperwork on your desk." I scowl at him. "And finish it."

"Fun." I snarl. He smirks at me, raising an eyebrow and turning back to the door.

"I expect it done." He says curtly, walking into the room. I expect Rude to come into work with an afro tommorrow but it's not gonna happen.

And that is exactly why I am heading to my office now, to finish the paperwork.


	3. In a HELICOPTER?

I guess the only good things about being a Turk are:

People being scared of you

A company car

Yeah, that's it. We don't even get free housing accomodation. The flat I'm living in isn't exactly luxury. Yeah, It's not the slums, but it's not a penthouse. Heck, it's not even in the middle. I've got this crazy old women living upstairs and a women with ten kids below. It isn't exactly quiet. Rude somehow maganes to afford a _high class _flat at the other end of the city. Yes, and I'm stuck with this.

Oh well comfy bed and a coffee maker, that's all I need. I'll thank Rude for this coffee maker, a christmas present from him. I got him a new pair of sunglasses that christmas, he seemed to like them... I think

He better have. They were bloody expensive.

Yum, coffee...

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" What the-! I practically jump two feet, my coffee lunging out of it's cup.

Owww! My coffee! Damn damn, fucking phone.

"Shit." I say, wiping the coffee from my chest and picking the god damn phone up.

"Hello." I snap, not botherring to check ID.

"Hello Reno."

"What! Rufus! _Sir. _Why are you calling me at this time?"

"Quarter to nine, Reno."

"What!" I yelp. Damn. "Oh.." Aaaah I just assumed I was up on time, no wonder I wasn't tired. Run to my bedroom, grab a shirt, throw phone on bed.

"Did you sleem in, Reno?" What do you think? Bastard.

"Yes Rufus. I slept in." I snarl, wriggling into some trousers and halfway doing my shirt up before flinging the dark blue jacket on. "What do you want anyway, Sir?" I ask, grabbing the phone and walking out of the bedroom, slipping some shoes on and taking one last sip of my beloved coffee.

"I was going to ask you..." Said Rufus, in a bored tone. "If you can pick Rachael up before you go to work."

"What."

"I can't. Considering the paperwork." Oh shut up.

"Right. Where is she?" I sigh.

"My place, you know where that is, don't you Reno." Haha.

"Why is she there?' I ask, closing the front door of my flat and walking down the stairs, outside.

"She lives there."

"I know that." I snarl. "Why do I have to pick her up?"

"Her car is at Shinra, I just need you to drop her off there.

Oh. I guess your all ready at work then?" I scowl, slamming the door of my car and speeding into the direction of Rufus' flat.

"Yes. Everyone seems to be, apart from you Reno."

"That's funny." I say sarcastically. "Why couldn't you drive her to work?"

"She was sleeping."

"Awww. How sweet. Little Rufus caring about someone." He must have detetcted the sarcasm in my voice as I could just imagine his face.

"Just pick her up Reno." He says coldly. "And I'm not happy with your paperwork."

"That took me all bloody night."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Fuck you."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Fuck off." I hang up on him, almost crashing into a nearby car and swerving down the road to his flat. That bloody bastard.He's _not happy with it? _Well he can go jump off a cliff for all I care. I beep my horn, loud enough for the whole city to hear, and watch Rachael come out of the house, running up to the car.

"Hi." She says, smiling at me and climbing into the passenger seat.

"Hi." I say bluntly, glancing at her before starting the car again.

"These seats aren't very comfy." Oh dear.

"They aren't luxury leather you know." She lets out a high pitch incredibly annoying squeal. Dear lord how does Rufus put up with that.

"You're so funny!" She says, giggling like a mad women.

"Yeah?" I say, raising by eyebrow and smiling at her.

"Yeah. Rufus says you have a sense of humour." Oh really.

"He does?"

"Yeah.." She laughs. "He says that you have sense of humour, and are a slacker." I scowl.

"Oh. He thinks I do crappy paperwork as well."

"Yeah, he did say that."

"Oh." What a bastard. What right does he have to dicuss his employees with his wife anyway?

"Ooooh! We're here!?" Squeals Rachael.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Hahaha. Your weird." Yes, I know that. Just get out of the god damn car. I get up and slam the door behind me.

"So, do you know where the car park is?" I ask, waiting for the worst.

"Oh, yeah. Hahaha I'm not stupid." She laughs, walking in the completely wrong direction for the car park. Dear God. Well, like the oh so caring person I am I decide _not _to tell her she was going to wrong way and head over to my office.

"Reno." Called Tseng from down the corridor, stopping me from going into my warm office and having a nap.

"What?"

"Why are you late.?" He says, glaring at me and folding his arms. I smile.

"For once, it's not my fault, I had to pick Rufus' wife up." Tseng narros his eyes and nods.

"Right. Well get to work." I swear at his back and walk into my office. Wow, I love this chair, I could actually sleep all day...

Huh.

Someone's rufflng through the papers on my desk. I sleepily open my eyes and see Rufus frowning, looking for something.

"You shouldn't be sleeping." He snaps, not looking at me and walking around the desk to root through a draw.

"I'm tired after staying up all night to finish that paperwork." I say, leaning over my desk and fiddling with my lighter.

"You should have stayed up longer." He says coldy, taking a white folder from the draw, and inspecting it before closing the draw and facing me. "Before you ask, this is a folder I am using for the extra paperwork I have suddenly been given, seeing as the one piece of paper I picked up last night was the only work I have had from you all this year, I assumed you wouldn't need it." He says, clenching the folder and glaring at me. "And you need to get rid of that language, Reno."

"Oh f-" I break the curse, sighing and getting a cigarette from my pocket. "I won't even bother doing anymore if you think it's crap." I grumble, lighting the cigarette and taking a drag. Rufus looks at my cigarette and shakes his head.

"Reno, there is a no smoking rule, even in _your_ office. You have absolutely _no _talent when it comes to writing reports, if you think one page is enough for a seven page assignment, and there is a broken helicopter with your name on it in sector 3." Rufus says sharply.

"Why do you dicuss me with your wife?" I say quickly, stopping him from leaving. Rufus flicks a stray piece of hair from his eye.

"She is my wife."

"Yeah, not a work colleague." Rufus paused for a moment, tapping his fingers on the white folder.

"It's my buisiness who I discuss work with, now if you don't mind, I have work to do, and so do you." He says bitterly.

"What got your boxers in a twist." Rufus slams the door to my office with out a look back.

"BASTARD!" I yell, shoving my cigarrete butt into the table and standing up, running my hands through my hair before taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. "He is perhaps the most annoying person..." I say quietly, holding back a string of curses, and sighing, before opening my eyes and walking angrily to sector 3.

He soo sexy when he's angry though. I sigh, twisitng a screw driver into the control panel of the helicopter. Bastard. I want to friggin shoot him in the head and...

"Reno?" I turn around to find Elena stood there, frowning. "Why are you attacking the control panel with that screw driver." I shrug, purposely taking it off very carefully to prove a point.

"I'm fixing it." Elena sighs.

"I know that you idiot, you just seemed to be... Oh never mind. Anyway, have you got a hat?" I look at her.

"Uhhh. No. Does it look like I have a hat?" I say, poiting at my head. Elena scowls at me.

"I mean, anywhere! Your house, whatever. do you?" I frown.

"No...Why?" Elena shrugs.

"I just.. need one. I'll go ask Rude, seeing as you're no help." She shakes her head at me and I glare at her, watching her leave and turning back to the helicopter. Why is everyone so god damn annoying today!? Bloody hell.

Hmm. Lets see.

MON: GUARD DUTY.

TUES: IDOL WORK,

WED: GUARD DUTY

THURS: GUARD DUTY

FRI: GURAD DUTY.

I scowl at this weeks time table, angrily shoving the small piece of paper in my pocket and taking a large gulp of coffee . Who even sets these timetables anyway? Pffft. I only know the answer to that question like the back of my hand, well, almost. Either a certain bastard blonde or a man with a red dot embedded in his forehead. I throw the empty coffee cup into a nearby bin, glance at the clock and sigh, walking out of the canteen.

I wonder what _idol work _awaits me now? Probably cleaning some room. Why have I not got any field work this week? I walk into Shinra's main building, glancing around the room, waiting for someone to bark orders at me.

"Reno." Oh yes, what was that, two seconds?

"Yes?" I say sweetly, looking at Rufus.

"Follow me." I frown, and then shrug, deciding to follow him, probably leading me to some insane place...

"Where are we going?" I ask, catching up to him and walking beside him.

"Just follow." Rufus says, sternly.

"Okay." I say slowly. What, a helicopter!? Rufus looks at me, gesturing for me to step inside. I'm not deaf you know. Rufus follows me, closing the door behind him.

"Reno." He says, walking over to the control panel. "Can you please tell me _why _the control panel is worse than it was before you tried, fixing it?" Has he even got a life? He came in here just to check if I had done it right. "I asked Tseng to check on it." Oh, that makes a difference. "And he couldn't actually get the helicopter working." I sigh at the blonde man stood before me.

"Maybe, I don't know how to fix helicopters." I say, too happily, throwing my arms in the air and scowling at Rufus. "I hate stuff like this, where's all the field work gone?"

"To Rude."

"I'm Rude's bloody partner!"

"Maybe when you start working." He comments. I sigh, flopping into the driver's seat. "Whatever." Rufus smirks at me.

"Maybe one day, you'll learn." He says smugly. I glare at him, juming out of the seat.

"I don't even know _why _I work here, _why _I bother taking bullets for you!" I yell. Rufus eyes flickered with a sharp danger that damn, even had me regretting what I had just said.

"Because if you didn't." He said coldy. "You would be fired, and consequently, shot." I stared at him, with such disbelief that I lost all witty comments I was about to say.

"What."

"You heard me."

"I wasn't being serious."

"That's amazing." Smirked Rufus his blue eyes once again looking into mine. "I was trying to scare you." There was just something in his voice,, which told me he was lying.

"Okay." I say quietly. "I won't be letting you get shot by any bullets then." I say, forcing a small smile onto my face, the realisation of what he had just said still in the back of my mind.

"Good." He says, his eyes staring at the driver's seat for a few seconds, before turning back to me. He sighs, taking a step forward and skimming his hand along the edge of my jacket. I hold my breath, and he seems to have noticed, smirking. "I know you wouldnt ever leave, Reno." He says calmy. I swallow.

"No." Damn, that's all I could say. Rufus nods, running a hand through his hair and looking up at me.

"Your not all that bad." I smile at him.

"You put up with alot."

"It's my life on the line, you protect me."

"You'll shoot me if I don't." Rufus chuckles, moving even closer and gliding his finger down my exposed chest. "That's only company policy." He says quietly. I look at him.

"Rufus?" He pulls his hand away.

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna kiss me this time?" He smirks, glancing at my lips.

"That's up to you." I grin at him, staring at his lips, seeing them twitch into a small smile, before moving towards mine. I close my eyes, dragging Rufus closer and letting his warm tongue slip inside my mouth. He actually _tastes _so friggin good. He nibbles my lip, before trailing butterfly kisses down my chest, and lightly grazing his teeth over my collarbone. I hiss, grabbing his hair and pulling him back up, biting his ear and kissing him again, my hands trailing over his abdomen, down towards his belt. I smirk at him, licking his cheek before being pushed backwards into the helicopter.

Damn. Sex in a helicopter is good. I lean back into my sofa, massaging my temples and taking another sip from my beer can.

_Really good._

I smile, letting out a deep breath, not really caring about the fact that earlier today I had sex with Rufus Shinra, in a helicopter, who got married less that two days ago. It's not like it hasn't happened before. Damn, we used to always _do it,_in every sense of the wordIn his office, his house. That was ages ago though, he seems to have seen sense since then.. well until his wedding day..

Damn that man is fucked in the head.

I frown, shrugging away the disturbing thought that he may well be having sex with his wife right about now, and shrug away the twinge of jealousy even more, before finishing the contents of the beer bottle. I throw it across the room, aiming for the bin and stretch, switching on the T.V.

Nothing worth watching really. Midgar news vs. an insect documentary, I think I'll pass. I switch it off again, and slouch into my bedroom, stripping to my boxer and pulling the covers over my head.

I pray to god my dreams aren't filled with Rufus tonight, I need some bloody sleep.


	4. Alphabetical Bookcases

Guess what?

They were. Filled with him, kissing... and stuff. Why the hell does he have to be so sexy? God damn to him. The bastard.

Hmm.

Wow, I really do call that man a bastard alot... not to his face of course, but still...

Well, here we go again, get dressed, have coffee, stuff toast in mouth, brush hair, put shoes on and out the door.

Wow, susprisingly, I'm actually on time, for once. Luckilly today I won't have to pick Rachael up, thank god. I shut the car door behind me and walk up to my office, clicking a few numbers into the elevator control panel and stopping just mid level on the Turk floor. I smile at Rude, who smiles back, probably getting ready for some exciting field work..

Oh shit. I'm on _guard duty._ I curse under my breath and travel back to the elevator, slamming in the top floor and stepping into Rufus' secrety's adjoined office. Lara, his secrety smiles at me, before going back to her conversation on the phone. I walk past her, into the corridor connecting her office and Rufus' I sigh, breifly wondering if I should go in, but decide agaisnt it, slouching agaisnt the wall near his door and lighting a cigarette.

His door opens, narrowly avoiding my head, and he steps out, a look of pure suprise on his face when he sees me.

"Reno! Your early." He says, scanning a book shelf just outside his office and taking one labeled:

_'The laws of nuclear energy, for masters.'._

Haha, never beginners for you Rufus.

"You really should get a bookshelf in your office." I say, taking a drag from the cigarette and ignoring his previous comment.

"And you really should stop smoking those damn things inside." He says, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, bookshelves look tacky." I shake my head, smiling at him.

"Tacky? How can anything you own be tacky? You'll probably have them lined up alphabetical, smallest to largest and colour coded. Rufus smirks.

"Yes, probably." He says, flicking a speck of ash from my cigarette and going back inside. Aaaah Rufus, don't go.

_What the._

I'm bored, thats it. I want someone to talk to, nothing wrong with that. Anyone would get bored standing outside a door all day, I don't even have Rude to talk to.

Yeah.

I'm bored. That bastard is the reason _why _Rude isn't stood next to me.

I'm just bored, I don't even want to talk to that blonde creep.

_Yes you do. He's sexy, intelligent, witty, not to mention amazing in bed..._

I snarl at my other half.

Yeah, he's insane, evil, heartless, cold and a git. I count the points on my fingers and sigh in relief when the bad out numbers the good.

By one.

I frown. Yeah, well _amazing in bed _doesn't count so screw you Rufus. So that's 3-5. Hahaha.

Oh god I really am going mad. Probably from lack of sleep...

SHORT! Hahahaha take that Rufus...

what are you, like five foot?

Haha, no. Practically a couple of inches shorter than me, 5 8ish?!

Damn you Rufus.

Still pretty short anyway...

BLOODY HELL GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!

I shake my head, taking another drag from my cigarette. Its not like he's bothered anyway.

You're acting like a lovestruck poodle Reno. You are not a lovestruck poodle, you are a Turk. So forget about the President and just protect him, like you are meant to.

yeah, you sleep with him, big deal. That's all you are to him, you'll never be anything more. He has a _wife._

Incredibly annoying what at that but he is married.

He _got _married, he must love her.

Yes. He loves her, not you.

Not you.

Rachael.

Pfft. Like he'd ever _love _me anyway. Rufus Shinra, loving someone.

_He has a sensitive side._

WOULD YOU SHUT UP! I smack my head agaisnt the wall and bite my lip.

AHA!

_Unfaithfull! _

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Dear god.


	5. Dissapearing Chocolate Feelings

The past week went alarmingly slow.

It' odd really, how at Rufus' wedding all I wanted to do was sleep with him.

_Which I still do now!_

Argh who the hell am I kidding? Yes, I want to screw him, but recently there's this other thing too...

I just want to talk to him, see his face. What the hell is happening? He doesn't even care to be honest.

I got field work back though, Rufus said he was fed up of me whining outside his door. Bastard.

"Hey, Rude."

"What is it Reno?" Sighs Rude, frowning at a nearby footprint. _Well that's gonna help us. _

"Got any chocolate?" Rude lowers his glass at me.

"I know where my other chocolate went." ...

"Really...?"

"Yes." He says bluntly, returning to the footprint.

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy. I won't say anymore on that then...

"They went this way!" Says Rude suddenly, poitning down a nearby alley and walking quickly down it. I guess I'll never know how he does that, ever.

"You sure?" I whisper, clenching my baton and walking behind him.

"Yeah." He says quietly. "They should be in this house..." Rude points to a dusty old door and lightly pushes it open, not making a sound. We silently walk into the room, and covered in the shadows see two men looking a files. I glance at Rude, and he nods.

I lunge at the smaller one, knocking him flat and stunning him with my baton before pulling a shot gun out and shooting him in the head, that's that done. I look at Rude and he's already grabbing the files and stuffing them into his jacket.

"That will teach them to steal from Shirna." He says proudly. arranging his glasses.

"Yeah." I say, picking up the last few files and stuffing them my pocket. "What about the bodies?" Rude shrugs.

"No one even know this old house exists, it will be safer to just leave them here."

"Right, good one partner!" I say, giving Rude a high five and walking out of the house.

"Anyway." Says Rude, taking a sip from his beer glass. "My chocolate." I look at him, shocked.

"Who took it?!" Rude sighs, sniffing at the smoke coming from my ciggarette.

"I think it may have been... _Cloud." _...

"Really! Oh my god what a theif!" I snarl, taking a large gulp from my own glass.

"Yeah. He was dropping a package off at Shinra, I went to get a coffee, come back.. he's gone, and so is my chocolate!" I shake my head in.. _suprised disbelief_ hahaand pat him on the back.

"You can get some more." Rude smiles.

"Yeah, I'm just not leaving it in a room with Cloud again." I grin at him, muffling a laugh with my glass and yelp when my phone goes of in my pocket. Rude sniggers at me, I glare at him, answering the god damn annyoying machine.

"Yep?"

"Hello Reno." I glance at Rude, he doesn't seem to be watching and a let out a small smile.

"Hi Sir."

"Have you got the files?"

"Yep, everylast one. The bastards are dead too." Rufus lets out a sigh and laughs.

"Very good. You and Rude can _both _have the rest of the day off, go to the bar or something."

"Ummm... Yeah, sure. We will." I say, looking around seventh heaven.

"Don't carry on driving back here."

"We won't."

"Don't move from that barstool you are sat at."

"We won't- Barstool!?" I say, grinning.

"I'm not stupid Reno."

" I never said you were." Rufus mutters something and sighs.

"Anyway, I have to go now, I expect _all _of the files to be in my office before nine tomorrow morning." I grimice at the thought of a hangover and getting up early, but nod.

"Yeah, okay. Bye, Sir."

"Happy drinking Reno." He says, hanging up. I roll my eyes, putting my phone back in my pocket and look up to see Rude staring at me.

"What?" I ask, draining my glass.

"Was that Rufus?" I nod. "Did you tell him we did everthing?" I nod again. "Everything?"

"Yes! Everything! Dear god you should have talked to him. He said we could have the rest of the day off." Rude smiles.

"Ah. That's what I was waiting for." He grabs Tifa's attention and motions for two more glasses, and leans forward onto the bar, massaging his head.

"Rude, you need some headache tablets, buddy." He smiles, still massaging his head and I take another drag from my cigarrette.

Aaaaah.

Time off.

I walk into Rufus' office, suprised when I see him sitting as his desk.

"Oh, sir." I say, walking uo to him, several crumpled pieces of paper in my hand. "You're early." Rufus glances at me, and then at the paper in my hand.

"Is that the files, Reno?" I nod, catching site of another very tidy, laminated pile already on his desk. Shit Rude. I place my own on the desk, trying to smooth them out with my hands.

"How the hell did Rude have time to _laminate _them?" I mutter. Rufus sighs, frowning at the crumpled pieces of paper, before putting them into another folder.

They all have to have their own little folders.

"Your so damn organized." I say, smirking at the neatness of his desk. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be." He glares at me, a look of amusement in his eyes.

"You really do have nice compliments, Reno." I laugh, pulling at his lower lip.

"I can honestly say that you are good at one thing." I grin, sitting on his desk opposite him and resting my feet on his knees. He smirks, looking at my feet for a moment before getting back to writing somekind of report on his laptop.

Ignoring me, are we.

I tug lightly on his hair, making him wince, but not taking his eyes from the laptop screen, with is now akwardly to the side of his desk. I kick him lightly , still not getting a response.

"Rufus." I whine, leaning forward and tugging on his shirt. He sighs, closing his eyes for a second.

"Reno, I'm working."

"You can stop work for a few minutes. I say pulling his ear. He jerks his head away, pushing my feet from his knees and turning back to his laptop. I frown.

A game, is it?

I grin at him. "Want it that way, sir?" I spin his chair around, leaning foward from his desk and strandling his hips, pulling his head away from the screen and kissing him harshly.

Next thing I know, the hands have violently pulled my hands away from his head and I'm pushed to the floor.

"What was that for!!?" I yell, getting up and angrily brushing off my suit.

"I'm working." He says, bitterly, lifting hs laptop back to the middle of the desk. I scoff at him, but it still doesn't earn a response.

"Reno, leave." He says coldy, typing something in his laptop. I frown at him. "Leave!" He says sharply. I sigh.

"Whatever. Bastard." I snap, angrily walking out of his office and sharply slamming the door behind me.

I storm through Sara's office, and she looks at me, startled.

"He's a git," I say through gritted teeth, leaving her gobsmacked and poking the buttons of the elevator so they almost dissapear.

_What the hell just happened?_

_There was more to that than the fact he was working._


	6. Shock To Reality

I don't even care about him.

Look at him, sauntering about like he owns the place. Who the hell does he think he is???

What are we doing here again? Oh yes. I remember. We are being used as guinea pigs.

You heard me.

This scientist keeps looking at me, what is he _doing?_

Apparently the Turks are the only ones to get this amazing oppurtunity, well thats what Rufus calls it. He leaning agaisnt the lab wall now, loooking bored. God knows why he's actually here. Hasn't he got paperwork to do? It's not like the scientist dragged him here. Oh. What is happening now? Elena has gone a very dark purple colour. That really _cannot _be a good thing. What happened? Another scientist is jumping around her in some sort of insane panic. Can't you see the poor girl can't breath? Poor, poor Elena.

Aaah. That scientist has just shoved a green bubbling liquid in my face.

"Drink this!" He says with some sort of psychotic grin on his face. "Don't worry, the girl had a faulty one." Oh, that makes me feel so much better.

"..."

"Drink it!" He yells, shaking it so it almost falls out. I widen my eyes and snatch the damn thing off him. He's staring at me now, his eyes buzzing from the liquid to my fac. I sigh, taking a tiny sip.

Then.

Nothing

Blackness.

Huh...

"Where am I?" I say, frowning and sitting up to find myself lying in a hospital bed.

"Oh Reno, your okay!" Says Elena from across the room, sitting on another bed, perfectly fine.

"Yeah..." I glance around the room, no one else is here, apart from..

Damn. Yeah, pretty obvious wasn't it.

Rufus Shinra, sat on a chair next to my bed, reading a get well card. He looks at me, pauses and puts it back on the table.

"How long have I been here?" I say, rubbing my head and frowning at the card.

"Three days." Says Rufus, blankly, looking at Elena. "Have you got work to do, Elena?

"Yes Sir, I'll go find Tseng somewhere..." She walks quietly out of the room and Rufus sighs.

"Why are you here, _Sir_." I say bitterlly. He looks at me.

"You bashed your head when you fell." _What. _What the hell does that have to do with anything. "Are you okay?"

_I really did bash my head.._

"What?" I say, blinking making sure it was Rufus Shinra.

"Are you okay?" I stared at him for a few seconds.

"Yes."

"Good." He looks back at the card on my desk for a few moments. "I can't have my Turks injured."

Oh, yeah. Business.

"Finished working now?" I say scowling.

"I'm married, Reno." I shake my head at him.

"Whatever Rufus, that never stopped you before." He sighs, getting up from his chair.

"I wasn't married before, Reno."

"You had girlfriends."

"Yes, girlfriends. I wasn't _married." _He said, slowly, flicking a small bit of hair from his face.

"Yeah yeah go home with your wife. I don't care anyway. You only starting flirting with me again at your wedding Rufus, that's completely normal." I say sarcastically. He glares at me, narrowing his eyes and walking around to the other side of my bed.

"I really don't like the lack of respect you have for me." He says quietly.

"What a shame." I say, swinging the legs over my bed and slipping my shoes on. "To be honest, Rufus. I don't even know _why _you got married in the first place." I snap, standing up and picking up the card and chocolates from my table and shoving them in a bag.

"Watch it, Turk." Snarled Rufus, his eyes sharpening.

It's all in that man's eyes.

"Why Rufus?" I say, swinging my arms in the air and ingnoring him. "Is she rich or something?" Rufus looks at me, too smugly.

"Yes, she is Reno. She's rich, beautiful, funny and smart." I scoff.

"_Smart? _Oh please. She went the wrong way to the parking lot when there was a sign infront of her. How dumb can you get?"

"If I didn't know better, Reno. I'd say your jealous."

"I'd say you jumped into a marriage you didn't want."

"You really don't know how wrong you are." He said coldy. He raised an eyebrow. "Jealous, Reno?"

"Oh, fuck off."

"You haven't denied it yet."

"I'm _not _jealous."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm _not." _I snarl, making his smirk even smugger.

"Get over it Reno. I've had my fun with you, and now I'm married." I cannot believe that bastard. "I don't really care for jealous Turks, they get annyoing."

"Fuck off!" I yell, kicking a nearby bin. "You cold hearted, bastard. You don't love her Rufus! You don't love anyone." I spit. "Woohoo. Your married to a rich girl, you rule the whole of Midgar, you've got a mansion, a car, five cars. People still see through that _Rufus. _Do you think Rachael loves you? 'Cause I'm pretty sure she dont'. So your handsome, big fucking deal. It's all bloody lust, _Sir. _Soon enough she'll tire of it. She'll tire of you _bossing_ her around, feeling like you can control her. Even she's not even that stupid!" I shout, so much anger flaring through me. "Do you think I'm _jelous? _Haha how wrong _you_ are, Rufus. I am glad that I don't have to live with you. You'd drive me fucking insane. You're a bloody git. All you care about, is money and power. Bloody hell, you let your employeee get tested on with life threatening drugs!" I stand there, centimetres away from him glaring at him and breathing like fat man who's just run a marathon. Rufus' just stood there just, staring at me, not moving. His cold blue eyes finally blink.

"I was here to make sure you were okay." He said after some time.

"Don't give me that." I say quietly.

"I was joking before, about you being jealous." He said, just a slight hint of something in his voice, with I had never heard before. I look at him.

"Stop messing with my head, Rufus. Your twising things." I say, my breathing slowing and my face returning to normal colour.

"I was going to give you this, well. Before that." He said, in that same, quiet tone, pulling out a white envelope from his jacket.

What?

I take it from him. "Like I said I'm married." He said coldy, opening the door of the infirmary. "Good day, Reno."

I watch him walk out, the door closing quietly behind him. I look at the envelope in my hand, the initials R.S. On the front, or back I've never really known which side is which. I sit back down on the bed, in the eerily quiet room and carefully take the letter out.

Well, it's not a letter, more a card. Like that matters now.

'Get well soon' Written in shiny italic writing. I sigh, opening the card.

_Dear Reno,_

_Yes, Rufus Shinra is writing you a get well card, be pleased, Turk._

_Sorry about the drug testing, it wasn't my idea._

_Sorry about the other day._

_It's hard right now, writing this, I suppose I was just annoyed._

_Annoyed that just maybe I'm beginning to feel something for you, Reno. It would come at this time, wouldn' it?_

_Just after I've got married._

_You're special Reno, and even though it may not seem like it all the time, I do notice it._

_Your annoying, arrogant, and a slacker._

_But on top of that, there is dozens more good things about you._

_And I'm telling you, as your boss, to find someone else. It would only complicate things, Reno._

_I wanted to tell you this to your face, but writing is mush easier._

_Startled you may be, but I do infact have a heart._

_I only want the best for you, Reno, I hope you get better._

_See you at work sometime soon._

_Rufus._

I read the letter over and over again.

Not this.

I'm such a bastard.

I neatly fold the card at put it in my pocket.

So it just carries on as normal now?

Can it even carry on as normal? Probably. That bast-

Who am I bloody kidding?!

I've got plain proof on paper that he isn't a bastard.

That he's human.

He has a heart, and in some odd bizzare way,

cares about me.

I just didn't see it.


	7. Flying Goggles and Reoccurring Poodles

Oh.

I slept in, _again. _Shit shit shit.

We have this meeting today.

Rufus is gonna be there, but who cares? It's carrying on as normal, right?

Yeah.

Looks like everybody is in there all ready. They would be, wouldn't they. Okay... just slowly open the door...

"...After all, the main thing about Midgar, is that-"

Damn. _Why_ could I not just go in unnoticed?! Rufus is stood infront of the Turks, all present apart from me, well, I'm here now, but still...

"Did you sleep in, Reno?" He says bluntly.

"Yeah." I mutter, taking a seat next to Rude.

"Well please do _not _sleep in again." He says sighing and going back to his drawl about Midgar and crap.

Oh Rufus.

I can't understand a word you are saying, but you say it so well...

Crap. No more lovey dovey, this is carrying on as normal, a pure work relationship. Nothing else.

Everyone seems to listen when Rufus is talking. Even Rude is concentrating. Suck up.

Take some pointers from the man stood infront of you, Tseng. Using sandwhiches as examples really _isn't _a good way to get through to people, actaully. Maybe Rufus could pull it off, just maybe...

"What about you Reno?"

Huh.

He's looking at me? _What _did he just ask me again? I can't seem to remember...

"..."

"New transportation systems." Sighs Rufus inpatiently.

"Ooohh. Right..." What the hell?

"What could we do for better transportation around Midgar?" He says slowly. How the hell am I meant to know?!

"Uhhh. Roads?" Rude muffles a snigger besides me and a glare at him

Git.

Rufus sighs, pulling lightly at his hair.

That hair...

"Have you even been listening to me, Reno?"

_What do you think?_

"Yes."

"Well give me another answer, apart from roads."

"Helicopters?" Rufus blinks.

"Yes." He says frowning. "Any others."

"Airoplanes?" Rufus sighs.

"Reno, just listen." He says coldly, turning to a large board behind him to point to some diagrams.

Oh bloody hell.

How am I mean to know what transportation to use anyway, it's not like-

_HELICOPTERS?! _

_H-E-L-I-C-O-P-T-E-R-S-?!?!?!_

Dear God I am such an idiot.

Maybe he didn't realise I said helicopters...

Oh bloody hell, of course he did.

Damn. Oh well. No more mentioning of helicopters and carrying on as normal...

I better listen to him...

"As Tseng's speech earlier this year was so informative, we can only imagine-"

_Yeah, the listening stops RIGHT there._

Elena didn't seem to be badly effected by the earlier experimenting... maybe she is... maybe she can't even understand English now and is just sitting in her own little world thinking about stuff in a strange, alien language that no one can undestand apart from her and that the only reason is that-

"Reno?"

Shit.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Could you give a name of any particular dog breeds that could follow enemies scents?"

Uhhhhhhhhhh...

"Poodles?" Rude suddenly coughs at that particular moment. sounding oddly like a laugh. Rufus sighs.

"Poodles?"

"Yeah.. good scent sniffers you know..." Rufus raises an eyebrow, shaking his head and gathering together the various diagrams.

"Thank you for your time everyone, all though some were more help than others." He says, glancing at me and walking out of the room. The few other Turks fill the room with quiet talking and one by one, leave.

"Reno, are you going to sit there all day?" I look at Rude, frowning at me. I blink, standing up and rubbing my head.

"No." I yawn. "Come on, lets go. What is it now? Lunch?"

"It's not even half ten yet, Reno."

"Oh. Damn, I forgot to get my timetable this morning, can I take a peek at yours?" I say, poking my finger in his pocket. Rude frowns.

"You could, but mine's different.." I sigh, pulling my hand away.

"Oh yeah.. better go get one then, later partner." I say, airily waving at him and walking out of the room.

MON: IDOL WORK

TUES: IDOL WORK

WED: IDOL WORK

THURS: IDOL WORK

FRI: IDOL WORK

Oh, that's just _great. _

What a _fun _week. I wonder what will be in store for me?

Hmmm.

_Cleaning? Sorting out files? Guarding the outside of Shinra?_

Oh, how fun. I curse at the small piece of paper and throw it in the bin, earning me an odd look from the receptionist. I smile broadly at her, before storming down the nearby corridor into my office.

I wonder where Tseng is? Not ordering me about...

Maybe if I'm lucky, everyone will just forget about me and I can go home...

"Reno, don't think your forgotten in there!" Yells Tseng through my door.

Ha-de-hah.

"The outside gate needs someone standing by it, don't make me ask you again."

"Okayyyyyyy!" I scream at him, slamming my door open and hitting the receptionist who was innocently walking by, knocking her to the ground. I glance at her, sprawled on the floor before sighing and walking quickly over here.

Damn wind.

Okay, maybe I should have helped her, but the wind doesn't have to scold me for it.

Damn, damn wind-

OH! WHAT THE FUCK!

I look at the crow flying away with my goggles.

_Please. Can this day get anyworse?_

"Fuck you birdie!" I yell, kicking a stone and slouching down onto the floor infront of the Shinra gate, Bloody thing, I loved those goggles.

I seriously think that I am going insane, more insane than I was before. Or maybe having a nervous break down, or a panic attack, filled with anger.

Aaaah. Rufus...

_No no no no._

_No more thinking of that man._

_Carrying on as normal... nothing more than a work relationship.._

_forgetting about him.._

_Boss.._

_Wow I'm creating my own little poem._

I hum quietly to myself when I hear the gate opening behind me.

Like I can be bothered to stand up.

"Reno, why are you sat on the floor?" I jump up, spin around and come face to face with those piercing blue eyes.

"I dropped something."

"Was it your goggles, perhaps?" I look at him, nodding slowly.

"How did you know-"

"A bird dropped them, narrowly missing me." He says, frowning, and taking the goggles from his pocket.

"They must have been too heavy for it." I say laughing to myself, taking the goggles and putting them back on my head. Rufus nods.

"Yes. Don't be slacking out here Reno." I scowl at him, but it doesn't get a response. He looks at his watch, and opens the gate.

"Sir." He pauses.

"Yes?"

"Sorry."

_There. I said it._

Rufus turns around, frowning at me.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Okay.." Rufus nods again, turning back to the gate.

"Sir?"

"Yes Reno?" He says impatiently.

"Thanks for the get well card." He stops for a few seconds, the gate half open.

"Your Welcome." He says, walking through the gate and glancing back at me. "Elena liked hers too." He says quickly, before walking back up to Shinra.

Ah.

I suppose Elena didn't have that paragraph in hers, did she.

Oh well. Back to normal it is...

And I have my goggles back, always a plus point.

_Wait._

Did Rufus come all the way out here just to give me my goggles back?

_Don't flatter yourself, Reno._

He's probably got some job thing going on near the gate, saw my goggles and quickly walked a few steps to return them back to me.

Yeah.

I glance back through the gate, at the main building.

It looks pretty tiny now.

Wait a sec...

Right there, just a small dot but it's definately him, walking into an elevator to his office.

_Rufus Shinra._

* * *


	8. Bored Cigarettes

"Rude, _what _are we doing here again?"

"Seeing if they are coming back." He says, swinting through his sunglasses and crouching over a cliff.

"Oh." I sit down next to him. "If who's coming back?" Rude sighs, glancing at me and shaking his head.

"Were you not listening Reno?" _Was I listening?_

"Yes."

"Well you should know that we are looking for three silver haired men."

"Ah."

"Yeah. I don't know _why _Tseng has told us to do this."  
"He's a bloody paranoid bastard, that's why. He sees someone with silver hair and thought it was Kadaj. What an idiot." Rude chuckles at me and look over the ledge again. What an interesting view.

_Sand. _

I sigh and curse at Tseng, swinging my legs ove the ledge and taking a cigarette from my pocket.

"You only smoke them where you're bored." Muttered Rude.

"I _do not_ only smoke them when I am bored!" I scowl. Rude raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I don't!" I whine, glaring at him. "Oh whatever." I snap, taking another drag.

"What are you so tetchy about recently?"

"Nothing!"

"Did you get dumped?"

"No Rude, I did not get dumped."

"I was only asking."

"Yeah, well keep your questions to yourself." I snarl.

"What is it then? I have to work with you." I roll my eyes, throwing the ciggarette over the ledge.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

_No._

"Right."

"Shut up."

"Sorry for being concerened." I sigh, rubbing my head.

"Sorry partner, I'm just tired."  
"You don't say." I sigh.

_I need to talk to someone about this._

NO. NO. NO. NO. YOU DO NOT.

_Hypothetically of course._

NO.

_Yes_

NO.

_Yes._

"Rude?"

_Crap._

"Yeah?" He says, looking at me over the top of his glasses.

"Umm. I kind of did get dumped." _What!_

"I knew it." Oh shut up. "A girl?"

"_Yes. _Of course it's a girl."

"Could have been a guy."

"Why?"

"Last years christman party."

"Huh.. Oh. Right.."

Yeah...

"Well, it was a girl." He'll never guess.

"So what's the big deal, you always get dumped." Oh, thanks buddy. I glare at him.

"I _liked _this one." Rude raises his eyebrows.

"Wow."

"Oh shut the hell up."

"Sorry, so how are you going to get here back?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

_Yes Reno. Why?_

"She just got.."

"Yes?" Says Rude, raising his eyebrows.

"Married." Shit. Rude frowns.

"Really? Do I know her?"

"Uhh. No, she lived in another city."

"Right."

"Well, what should I do?"

"Nothing, she's married."

"But I _like _her."

"Do you love her?"

_No. Don't be stupid._

"Yes." Rude shrugs,

"Dunno what you should do."

"Thanks alot." I say sarcastically. Rude frowns.

"If she's just got married, she might not like you."

"What if she got married to the wrong person."

"Well. She would get a divorce? I'm not good with stuff like this, Reno. I didn't expect you to be in love."

_Yeah. Neither did I._

"Are you sure you're in love with her?"

"Dunno." I mutter, flicking a piece of sand over the cliff. "What if, she was well known, and didn't want to be seen with a Turk." I say quickly.

"Well she's not good enough for you." Smiles Rude.

_Oh but she is. He is._

"Thanks buddy." I say. "Any sign of Kadaj?"

"Nope. I think it was just an old man Tseng saw."

"Yeah. Lets go back." I sigh, standing up.

"Yeah." Yawns Rude, walking over to his car.

"How come your car's bigger than mine?" I pout, glancing around Rude's car.

"Because I bought it." Says Rude, not taking his eyes from the Road.

"Oh. I don't even know why you get paid more than me." I sigh, looking out of his window.

"I work." Smiles Rude.

"Haha." I watch the familiar buildings of Shinra come into view and step out of the car. "Do we have to tell Tseng of our amazing recovery?" I ask, scowling and shuffling my way through the car park.

"Yes." Says Rude soming up beside me.

"Great." I snap, heading into the main building and towards the elevator.

"We found nothing." Said Rude to Tseng.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah." I interupt. "We think you just saw an old man." Rude glances at me.

"Don't mock my sight, Reno." Scowls Tseng.

"I wasn't." _I was mocking your brain._

"Good. Now Reno, you're on guard duty now."

"My timetable doesn't say that."

"I changed it." I glare at him, turning around and walking slowly over to the elevator.

Bloody hell.

WHY DOES THAT MAN NEED GUARDING!?

_Incase he get's shot._

Oh shut up.

I really am going mentally insane. Rufu's office door opens and he comes out, glancing at me before walking into his secretary's office.

_Yeah, Hi Rufus. Nice hello there._

Bastard.

A few seconds later he comes back, examining a piece of paper in his hand. He pauses outside his door.

"Why are you on guard duty, Reno?" He says, frowning.

"My lovely boss told me to." Rufus raises an eyebrow.

"He must have a reason to." He says bluntly, walking into his office.

_Oh. Ha-de-hah._

_What a comedian. He-_

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._

_THAT NOISE..._

_NO._

_OH MY GOD._

_Rachaels giggle coming from his office._

_Oh dear._

"Heheheheheheheheh. HEHEHEHEHE. HEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Please no.

"HEEHHEHEHEHEHEHE."

Aaaaaaarghhhh! What is going on in there?

No. I really _do not _want to know.

"HEHEHEHHEHHEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Shut.

"Heeee."

The.

"Heeeeeeeeeee."

Fuck.

"HEHEHEHEHE."

Up.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

OH MY GOD.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE."

"Why don't you go get a sandwich."

Yes Rufus.. tell her to get a sandwich. _Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

"Hehehe. Okay!" She says from the office. Rachael slams the office door open, walking so fast not noticing me and running of to get a sandwich. Rufus quickly comes out of his office too, but standing next to me. I look at him, my eye twitching. His eyes stay still for a moment.

"Why don't you go get a coffee Reno."

"I think I need it."

"Yes."

"Thanks sir."

"Don't worry. Don't bother coming back up here either." He says, glancing back at his office.

"I won't, bye Sir."

_Bye Rufus..._


	9. Coffee Dregs forgetting Prejudice

Sitting here looking into the remains of coffee, in my coffe mug, really is more interesting then you might think. It's better sitting in the cold trying to find a couple of lunatics. Don't know _where _Rude is. I don't know where anyone is. All I know is that Rufus is sat next to me, writing a report on energy.

Why am I sat next to him?

I don't know. He asked me to. I swish the small black coffee grains around and around. Looking around Rufus' perfectly organized office.

This coffee mug looks out of place. This chair is comfy. Why am I sitting next to Rufus Shinra in complete and utter silence? God knows. Well I suspose Rufus does. He's concentrating on his report, his blue eyes staring intently at his laptop screen.

Those eyes...

_Oh shut up._

Well, this is fun.

Tap tap tap on the computer keys.

Tap tap tap.

Tap tap tap.

Oh.

It's stopped. I frown, looking at Rufus who's staring straight at me.

Shit.

He blinks at me.

I'm going to ask him, he's not writing a report now..

"Rufus. Why did you ask me to sit next to you?" He raises an eyebrow, not taking his eyes from mine.

"I like the company." He says bluntly.

"Oh."

"You can leave if you want." He smirks. I shake my head.

"Nah. I like it." I grin sheepishly at him.

"Reno. Would you come for a drink with me?"

_What?_

_What..._

"Yes." Rufus nods, glancing at his watch.

"Good." He says, returning back to the computer screen.

_Tap tap tap._

_Tappy tappy tappy tap._

_Shitty shitty shitty shit._

_I am now completely convinced that that man really does just mess with my head for fun._

_Oh but he's so sexy._

_Tappy tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

"Reno?"

Huh.

I look up, seeing Rufus isn't in his chair and is standing by his office door.

_When the hell did he get there?!  
_

I frown, standing up and walking over to him.

"You need more sleep, Reno." He smirks, walking out of the office.

* * *

This is a really nice bar.

This is really nice table.

This is a really nice drink.

This is really nice company.

_No, it's not._

I look around the small, private room Rufus had paid for, just a table, and us in here.

"Sir. Why did you ask me to come for a drink?" Rufus glances at me.

"It's not a crime, is it?" I pause.

"No." Rufus takes his eyes away from me, delicatly sipping his drink.

"I was going to ask Rachael, but asked you."

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT SUSSPOSED TO MEAN?!

"Oh." Rufus looks at me, a genuine smile crossing his lips.

He really is beautiful when he smiles.

"I don't think Rachael's right for me." He says bluntly. I choke on my drink, coughing madly and staring at Rufus, trying to act normal.

"Oh really? Why's that?"

Rufus sighs.

"I've just got this feeling."

"This feeling?" Rufus nods.

"Yes."

Oh.

This feeling.

Right. Hmmm.

Dear God.

"I think I like someone else."

"Really?"

"Yes." I pause, staring straight into my drink.

Do I really want to say this next word to this mad, insane, head messing physco?

Yes.

"Who?"

I look at him.

His blue eyes fixed intently on me.

Please not the stare Rufus.

"You want to know who, Reno?" I nod at him. Rufus takes a small sip from his glass, and sets it back down on the table. "Well. I think I have fallen for this person,annoying, rude, perhaps the worst slacker I have ever seen." He smirks at me, leaning closer across the table. "He's sexy. Witty, a comedian."

"Stop talking about yourself Rufus." I smirk at him, his lips centimeters from mine.

"He's sensitive, but likes to pretend he's not. He's a redhead, and a Turk." A grin at him, feeling his warm breath agaisnt my mouth. "And, to be honest, _yo_." Smirks Rufus, stroking my cheek. "I think I've fallen for him." He says quietly, closing the gap between us, in a soft kiss.


	10. Hypocritical Noodles

You see. The thing with Rufus is that he _always _does what he says he is going todo.

Apart from now.

The bastard still hasn't told Rachael. What does he expect me to do!? Have a bloody affair with him!?

I mean, I know I shouldn't expect him to tell her straight away, but its been _three weeks. _In that time they could have got a divorce, she could have moved out and me and Rufus could live happily ever after.

Hahaha. Yeah right.

"Reno?" Says Rude, glancing over the top of his glasses, his hands around a can of soda

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just, thinking." Rude looks at me for a second, and then nods.

"OK." He says, taking a large gulp out of the can.

I glance around the canteen, seeing it empty.

"Bloody hell Rude, where is everyone?"

"Not eating." I glare at him, shaking my head.

"Yeah, I know that, is everyone in Shinra on a diet or something?" He shrugs. "Oh well, I've got to do this paperwork." I say quickly, leaving him and walking out of the canteen.

Ah. Fresh, fresh air. Ah, wind. Oh no. The wind brings back bad memories. Where the hell is that crow anyway? Bastard.

Oh, so the crow has gone into the place of Rufus. The crow's a bastard, yes.

"Reno?" I glance up, just about to walk into the main building and come face to face with that those beautiful eyes… beautiful brown eyes……

HUH!

ELENA!??!!??!?

"What?!" I snap, glancing up at Rufus' office. "It's freezing out here." Elena rolls her eyes.

"Have you got a tie?" I blink at her.

"What?"

"Have you got a tie?"

"No Elena! I have not got a tie! If I had a tie, I would wear one to work, like Rude. As you see, I do not wear one to work, so I do not have a tie. If you have this sudden obsession with cross dressing then no problem, but don't go asking me for stuff to wear." Elena sighs at me.

"I am _not _cross dressing. I just need, some things." She says quietly.

OH BLOODY HELL.

"What things?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business!!!!!"

"Never mind, I'll go ask Rude." She says smiling at me and walking in the direction of the canteen.

"FINE!" I yell, spinning around and yanking the main door open, the sudden warm air hitting my face and for some odd reason, making my eyes water. I wipe my eyes, glancing at the main desk and seeing a man in a white suit talking to the secretary. Aaaaah Rufus. I casually walk past the desk, looking for a .. book.. At the nearby bookshelf. I glance back at Rufus, folder in his hand and nodding at the secretary. She does a little jump, and starts rooting through her desk, and he glances at me, making me drop the book I was holding on my toe. I curse silently at myself, picking the book off the floor, and _carefully _placing it back on the bookshelf.

_Bloody hell Reno, that was smart of you._

Oh, he's smirking at me now. I glare at him, running my hands through my hair , and picking another book up, I start to read it. Well, pretend to. Yes Rufus, I am reading, I did not come her to look at you, I am reading, not that big a deal, is it? I look up for a split second and he's staring at the book with a raised eyebrow. Bastard. Finds it so interesting what I'm reading does he? I wonder what it is anyway? Maybe if I actually look at a few of the words, I get an idea..

DAMN. DAMN DAMN DAMN.

IT'S FRIGGIN UPSIDE DOWN!!

SHIT.

Okay, just casually put it back and walk out of the room, up to Rufus' office. Yes yes, don't look at him, ignore the brush of shoulders, into the elevator and press the top floor.

Phew. That wasn't too bad.

Ignore the slightly scared expression on Rufus' secretaries face and go into the adjoining corridor. Phew.

_No Reno. You did not just look like a complete idiot. You looked fine._

_Phew phew phew. _

I lean against the wall, wondering if I should light a cigarette, then decide against it. The door in front of me opens, and in comes Rufus, smirking.

"Was the book interesting Reno?" He says closing the door behind him and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I say quickly, giving him a small grin and kissing him. He breaks away, smiling.

"Reno, I said not at work." I glance around the corridor.

"No one can see us."

"I know." I snort at him.

"Not at work! Rufus, we've done it more times at work then anywhere else in the whole world.." He shut me up by kissing me again, tugging on my shirt and sighing.

"Not at work, Reno." I roll my eyes at him.

"When are you going to break up with Rachael, _Sir_?" He stares at the folder in his hands for a few seconds.

"Reno." He pauses. "I have told her."

"I knew you bloody wouldn't do it! You bast-" I stare at him. "What?"

"I have told her."

He has told her?

I widen my eyes at him. "No need to look so shocked, Reno." He says, smiling at me.

"I can't believe you've actually told her… What did you say?" He flicks a small strand of hair from his eye.

"That we weren't right for each other."

"That's true." He sighs, nodding.

"I'm giving her money though."

"WHAT!?"

"She needs it to buy a house."

"Hasn't she heard of parents?"

"Reno, I'm giving her money and that's that."

"You don't give me money."

"Don't pull the jealousy act again."

"I'M ANNOYED!"

"Her parents are dead."

"Fine." I scowl, I bite my lip. "How much?"

"300000 gil."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"It's the least I can do."

"Can I have 100?"

"No."

"WHAT!"

"No."

"WHY?"

"You don't earn you salary, why should I give you an extra 100 for doing nothing?"

"Don't start that again."

"I'm only stating fact." He says, smirking. "Anyway." He says, raising an eyebrow and tracing my collarbone with his finger. "I wouldn't like you any richer."

"Oh no, that's your part." I say, kissing him.

"Yes it is." He smiles, running a hand through my air and sighing, opening his office door. "I've got work to do." I grin at him.

"Can work wait?" I say quietly, placing my hands on his chest and pushing him back into the office. He raises an eyebrow.

"I suppose, for you Reno." He says, tugging me into the office, the door swinging shut sharply behind us.

* * *

Rufus' house, or _mansion. _Really is very nice. He's let me stay here for the night, awww he's so cute.

Hahaha, yes I just said that. We're watching some boring documentary, but to be honest, I don't mind, snuggling into Rufus takes the boredom out of it. I smile, looking back and seeing his face fixed on the T.V

"Rufus, Is it that interesting?"

"Yes." He says bluntly, pulling my hair, his eyes still fixed into the T.V. I roll my eyes at him. He looks good in that black shirt, _without _the white coat. He could look good in anything.

"Reno, are you hungry?" I look up at him, my head on his thigh and my hair falling into his lap.

"Starving." He smiles at me, twisting his finger around a lock of my hair.

"You're always hungry."

"You try being a Turk." He laughs at me, reaching for his phone from the coffee table and dialing in a number.

"Hello, Chinese World?" I fade out of his conversation with the delivery boy and close my eyes. He's still stroking my hair. He'd make a good massager, I he wasn't the president. "Reno?" I snap back into the real world, looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want noodles?" I nod at him, grinning. "And ribs." He raising an eyebrow.

"Two noodles and ribs please." I smile at him, closing my eyes again and listening to the low buzz of the T.V. I hear Rufus put his phone back on the coffee table, letting out a deep breath and leaning into the sofa.

"I asked him to come quickly."

"Yeah, 'cos everyone does what you say." I grin at him, feeling a sharp tug on my hair.

"Yes they do." We lie there just like that for what seems only a couple of minutes, and then the door bell rings.

Damn. Rufus, don't move, I'm comfy." He sighs, pushing my head away and standing up.

"I have to, you'll complain your hungry later." He says rolling his eyes and walking over to the front door. I watch him take the large paper bag, the delivery boy almost falling over in shock when Rufus gives him a large wad of notes. He closes the door behind him, walking back down the room.

"That was nice of you." I say, trying to grab the bag from his hands.

"Don't snatch Reno." He says bluntly, sitting back down on the sofa and placing the bag on the table. He carefully takes out a small tub of noodles and hands it to me, along with a little plastic fork.

"Rufus, I thought you didn't like takeaways."

"I have to lower my standards around you." I scowl at him, shoving a mouthful of noodles into my mouth. "You really are full of manners, Reno." He says sarcastically, politely chewing his own noodles.

"Oh please Rufus, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"You are such a hypocrite." He says, smiling at me and wiping a bit of sauce from my mouth.

"I know." I say, grinning at him and trying to bite his finger.

"You're not a dog, Reno." I laughed at him, shoveling the noodles into my mouth and kissing his cheek. He smiles slightly at me, taking another bite of noodles and glancing at the TV. He glances back at me, a large smirk spreading over his face.

"What?" I say through a mouthful of food. He shakes his head at me, smiling and pointing to the TV.

"There is a new breed of dog." He says, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Red headed poodles."

* * *

**_ Hi :)_**

**_I hope you liked this chapter. Yes. I am talking to YOU. :)_**

**_Please Review. I not really sure how long this story is going to go on for, but so far it isn't finishd yet._**

****

**_x_**


	11. Flowers and Lies

"Reno."

Shut up.

"Reno"

Shut up.

"Reno!"

"What!?" I groan, pulling the white sheets over my head.

"Get up, your going to be late." Says Rufus, pulling the covers away, already fully dressed.

"And why didn't you wake me earlier?" I pout, pratically falling out of bed, and dragging a shirt on .

"I did." Replied Rufus, sighing and prodding my chest. "Three times."

"Oh." I say sheepishly, doing my trousers up and following him out of the bedroom. "What about breakfast!" I shout at him, gawping at him opening his front door. Rufus rolls his eyes, walks over to the kitchen counter and snatches a cold piece of toast from a plate, walks over to me and thrusts it in my hands.

"Eat up." He says, smiling and walking out the door. I scowl at him, biting the rock hard toast and shuffling out of the door.

"This tastes like shit." I snarl, glaring out of the window of Rufus' car, and angrily crunching on the toast.

"Don't get crumbs in my car." Says Rufus, raising an eyebrow and airly brushing the side of my seat with one hand. I shake my head at him, finsihing the toast and brushing the crumbs from my lap.

"Sorry _sir." _He smiles at me, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"You should be." I laugh at him, watching Shinra come into view.

"Rufus, have I got anything other than idol work?" I scowl, slamming the door of his car shut. Rufus winces at the violent shake from the slam, and waits for me to follow him from his private parking space.

"I though you liked guarding me." He says scarcastically, walking through the main doors and nodding at the secretary.

"I do. But please no more idol work." He smirks at me, taking a small card from his pocket.

"That's why all you've got is field work." I grin at him, taking the card from his hand.

"Sexy." I say quietly, smiling at him. He smirks at me, walking up to his office.

How sweet. He gave me field work. I'll rule out the fact that today's field work is planting flowers around a Shinra monument.

_Yes, you heard me._

Tseng says it's _recreational_. Apparently it somehow classes as field work because it's in the center of Midgar. How gay.

We better not be doing this tommorrow.

I glance at Rude from my kneeling position on the other side of the statue. He's frowning, trying to dig through a rock. I laugh at him, carelessy throwing a couple of 'lillys' into a patch of rocky soil, accidentely snapping them and covering them with a leaf and drowning the poor things with water.

There we go, that will do. I smile proudly at my other _plantings. _Thriving happily around the statue. Well maybe not _thriving happily. _More dying, drowing at withering under pebbles, but no one will be able to telll unless they look really closely. I take a deep breath, walking around the other side to see how Rude has done.

Oh.

"I didn't know you were a professional flower planter." I say, scowling at the perfectly arranged roses, tulips, lillys and daisies. He smiles, carefully removing a stray rock from the middle and standing up.

"It's really not that hard." He says bluntly, proudly looking at his flowers.

"Oh no." I say quickly, dragging him sharply away, swerving away from the other side of the statue.

"We should get paid extra for that." I scowl, chugging back a beer and slouching over Rude's couch. He nods at me, taking a swig of his own beer and placing his feet on the coffee table.

"I know." He glances at me, frowning. "Are you back together with that girl?" Huh..

"Wh-.Oh. Yeah." I say, taking another large sip.

"What happened."

"She-"

"Did she got a divorce?" Said Rude, startled.

Shit.

"No. Well, yes. Well, no"

"You're haing an affair!"

"No! I am not having an affair. So what if I was anyway! Her husband walked out on her." Lying through my bloody teeth. "Well, he didn't.. They got a divorce."

"Ok, ok!" Said Rude, raising his eyebrows and sighing. "I just had this crazy idea." He says, chuckling.

"What crazy idea?"

"Well. I just thought.." He says queitly. Oh god Rude, get on with it. "I just thought, since you said she had just got married, that it was _Rufus." _He says, shaking his head and smiling. Dear God.

"What the fuck Rude!"

"I know! I just thought... Don't worry, it was only for a few seconds, then I saw sense. But he's just got divorced, and when you said that..."

"Saw sense?"

"Well, he is the president." Said Rude, shrugging.

"So what? I'm not good enough?"

"No! It's just it's Rufus.."

"Yeah." I scoff. "The bastard, coincidence though, isn't it, getting divorced and married at the same time." I laugh a little too dramatically. I can't even tell my best friend.

"Yeah." He smiles, taking two bars of chocolate from his pocket. "Want any chocolate?" He says, handing one to me.

"Yeah, thanks buddy." I say smiling at him and letting out a deep breath. I bite into the smooth brown heaven, hell. I sound like a chocolate advert. "You got a girlfriend?" Rude smiles.

"Nah."

"Why buddy?"

"I'm looking."

"Ah." I say, grinning at him and wiping chocolate from my mouth. "I see." He smiles at me and yawns.

"Bloody hell it's late!" He says, looking at his watch. "Are you gonna go back?" I sigh, standing up from the sofa.

" I better, I stayed at her's last night." Rude frowns for a split second, and then nods.

"I see. What her name."

DAMN.

"May." I say, opening Rude's door, grinning at him, shutting the door behind me and walking over to my car. More like running, _escaping. _

Shit. Close or what? He doesn't know anyway.

May. I better remember that name.


	12. Searching for Truths

"Reno?"

"What Elena!" I shouted, angrily thowing a nearby shovel onto the flowers by my feet.

"Urrr. Have you got a lighter?"

"No Elena! I have not got a friggin lighter-" I paused. "Oh, yeah." I said quietly, reaching into my pocket and placing a small orange lighter into her hand.

"Thanks." She said smiling and placing it in her pocket.

"Are you not going to light an actual cigarette?" I said frowning. "You better not lose it-"

"I won't." She sighed. "I just need it, you'll get it back soon."

"Okay...Holy shit it's six o'clock! Wow, time really does fly when your boring yourself to death." I said, waving bye to Elena and running over the newly planted flowers. Honestly, this was the last day of planting the bloody things.

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR'

Bloody phone.

"Hello?" I said happily, climbing into my car.

"Hello Reno." I smile, starting the car up and carefully placing the phone in the 'phone holder', or a weird plastic thing that sticks out near the radio...

"Hi Sir." I say grinning and speeding down the motor way.

"Are you done planting flowers?"

"Yep, I'm on a high right now."

"That's new."

"Yep."

"I like it when your on a high, you don't answer me back."

"Haha." I said happily, slowing down. "Are you busy tonight?"

"No."

"Can I come over?" I said, raising an eyebrow and the junction to Rufus' house. There was a long pause from the other end of the phone.

"Yes."

"Okay, see you soon." I speed down the motorway, swerving into Rufus' street and speeding up his driveway. I can't wait to just kiss him.mmmm. knock and the door...

"Hey se- oh." I pause midsentence, mid step even, and stare at the man infront of me. "Cloud!" I saw gomsmacked.

"Oh, hi." He says shrugging. I glance around the room in shock, and see Rufus walking over, eyebrow raised.

"'Hello Reno." He says queitly.

"Hi." I mumble, glancing at Cloud. "Why is Cloud here?" I ask airily, stepping inside and closing the door behind me.

"Why shouldn't Cloud be here?"

Oh. I can think of a million answers to that.

"Dunno."

"He's here for work." Says Rufus, poiting to a brown package on his coffee table.

"Yeah." Said Cloud, nodding and grabbing his coat from a chair. "I'll go now." He said, nodding at Rufus, and then me, walking out of the door.

I stood staring at the package on the table.

"What's in it then?" I ask, walking over to it and grabbing.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Said Rufus, grabbing the box and kissing me, before walking over to his bedroom.

"Why can't I see!"" I shouted, heading for the room, but a smirking Rufus already coming out and closing the door behind him.

"Stop being so nosy." He sighed, shaking his head and dragging me over to the kitchen. "You're not going to go looking in there, are you Reno?" He said raising an eyebrow and handing me a glass of wine.

"No." I lied, sipping the glass and smiling at him. "I would never do that."

"Of course." Said Rufus quietly, looking at me. "It's your job on the line anyway if you do."

"Whaaaat!!"

"You heard me."

"Your such a joker." I smile at him, rubbing my nose, which had just had wine spurt out of it. Very attractive Reno.

"Am I?" Said Rufus, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not joking."

"So, If I look in the box, I get fired?" I grin at him.

"Yes."

"And how will you know?" I ask, prodding his chest.

"I have my ways." He says casually, rubbing his chest where I had prodded him and settling his glass down on the counter.

"Ok. Serious now, I get it."

"You better." Said Rufus kissing me. "Promise me Reno." He says, raising an eyebrow, and tugging my hair.

"I promise." I say, smiling at him.

And since when have I listened to you, Rufus??

Is that bastard asleep. Yes.

I glance at the sleeping Rufus beside me. He almost looks angelic when he sleeps, pffft. You couldn't be more wrong. Okay, where is that package??

If Rufus didn't want me to look, he shoudln't have been so secretive about it. Now... Okay, it's not under the bed... OH.

OH, VERY Original Rufus, in a cupboard. Wait a minute.. there's TWO of them! I'll just open this one first, lets see... A pen. A PEN. Dear God. I shove the small silver biro back into the package and pick the other one up. This one should be more interesting... another pen. Maybe these aren't the right packages... Yeah. I quietly put them back into the cupboard, glancing at the still sleeping Rufus. I wonder where it is then? Maybe over there..

"SHIT!" I snarl at the paper weight on the floor that my foot managed to find it's way into. Oh, shit. I glance at Rufus, he's still asleep, thank god.

Oh. He said he had his ways of finding out if I looked at it... Pfft. He was bluffing. I didn't even look in the right package, maybe I should just go back to sleep, I did say I wouldn't look at it..

You looked at two.

Yes! They weren't it, were they!

You thought they were.

Dear God, looking at this package can't hurt anyway. I just to find it... Maybe he hid it in his wardrobe...

Wow, Rufus lines it suits up perfectly, COLOUR CODED. Dear God, I better not move any, he could spot it a mile away...

Why do ALL of his shoes have to be so perfectly clean?? Why Rufus would even put anything at the bottom of his wardrobe amognst perfectly clean shoes is a mystery. Do I think I'm going to find Narnia or something...?

Oh, I've found something. Leather, a small brown leather book. I glance back at Rufus, still sleeping. I wonder what's in here? It won't be a diary, like Rufus would keep a bloody diary.

_Tuesday:_

Dear God, it is!

_Rude get's a paycheck boost._

Oh, my mistake, it's a bloody paycheck, income cash book,

Whatever. I didn't even want it to be a diary.

Let's just see a bit more..

_Rude get's a paycheck boost._

_Elena field work_

_Tseng working weapons_

_Reno idol work._

That's a suprise. I run through the pages, across time tables and everything he must do, Wow, he does have alot of work. I glance back at Rufus again, he must be exhausted. I smile at the little book, returning it to the wardrobe, but pausing. What's that? I open the page that had caught my eye, more writing at the back, no, not more writing, two words. I glance at it.

_Tell him. _

I stare at it. Not that odd, I suppose, but the fact that 'him' has a heart drawn around it caught my eye. There's somethin he wants to tell me? I glance back at the dates of the book, they go back to about a year ago, but the green pen 'tell him.' was scrawled in, only appeard in the latest two pages, the last two days. I frown at the two words, closing the book and carefully closing the wardrobe door. If he wanted to tell me something, he'd do it soon, wouldn't he? I sigh, walking over to the bed and climbing in next to the sleeping man.

I wonder what he wants to tell me??


	13. Angry Heads, Mixed Up Minds

"Why do you have to get to work so damn early. Rufus?" I sigh, slamming the door of his car shut and failing to keep my eyes open.

"I have a busy day." He says quietly, shutting his own door and walking around the side of the car to me.

"Oh, yeah." I say, smiling at him. I kiss him gently, shivering in the cold empty car park. "I think." Said Rufus quietly, looking at his watch. "That you maybe have field work today." He says smirking at me. I grin at him.

"Oh." I say, raising my eyebrows. "That's. Cool." I smile at him.

"Of course it is." He says, nodding at me and walking over to the main building.

I suppose you could say I'm almost happy.

"How's May, Reno?" What? Who the bloody hell is May?

"What? Who the-" Shit.

"She's fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I dumped her."

WHAT.

I glance at Rude, his eyebrows raising over his sunglasses.

"Why?' He says frowning.

"Umm. She got annoying, you know.." I pretend to shiver, sighing and unconsciously taking a cigarette out of my pocket.

"How did she get annoying?"

"Just, stuff." I say, slamming the cigarette into my mouth and offering one to Rude. He shakes his head, sighing.

"I'm trying to quit."

"Oh yeah." Phew, off the subject. "You know, why do we even like field work?" I say, raising an eyebrow. "All we ever do is stand down alleyways and kill people."

"Exactly." Says Rude, smiling. I grin and him, leaning back into wall behind us.

"I hate days like today though, so boring." I yawn flicking a bit of ash onto the ground.

"Yeah." Says Rude. He looks at me, frowning. "Do you know what's wrong with Tifa at the moment?"

"No, what's up with her?"

"She seems.. off."

"Off?"

"Yeah, sad."

"Umm. She always seems.. sad.."

"I'm being serious Reno." Sighed Rude.

"Buddy, why don't you just tell her you like her. Cloud's probably found some new woman, and what she needs now is a big strong man." I say, smiling.

"Yeah. I suppose."

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR'

Shit!

I jump, my cigarette flying onto the ground.

"This bloody phone." I mutter, angrily stomping on the cigarette and bringing the phone to my ear,

"What?"

"Reno, I want you to work double shifts today." Said Rufus' voice. I frowned at that tone I hadn't heard in quite a while.

"Why??" I ask, looking at Rude and rolling my eyes.

"You'll do as I say." He replied coldly.

"Sir." I spat at him. "I'm not doing double shifts."

"Yes you are." He says. "It's six now, your working until midnight, tell Rude he can go."

"What! If you think-"

"And to prove to me that you have been working, ring me at midnight."

"Fuck off." I snarl at him, slamming my phone into my pocket.

What the hell was that about?

"Was that the president?" Asks Rude. "Reno, you really are rude to him.."

"He said you can go, I have to work to midnight." Rude raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, are you going to, I would if I were you, he has ways of knowing things that-"

"I am, Rude, okay." I snap, pushing a foot back into the wall. "That bastard wants me to work until midnight? It's his fault if his employees fall asleep while trying to kill a bad guy the next day." I say, letting out a large sigh.

"Right." Says Rude, He looks at his watch, sighing at me.

"You go, buddy." I say, smiling at him. "And while your at it, stop by Tifa and tell her." He smiles at me.

"I just might." he says, chuckling to himself and walking back up the alleyway. I watch him disappear and grab the phone out of my pocket, snarling at the blank screen and slamming the buttons. I swallow, my finger hovering about the call button.

This is probably just what he wants me to do.

I curse at him, putting the phone back into my pocket.

Sure enough, a long, tired boring hour later, my phone rings. I glance at the caller ID, not something I often do, and scowl at the name.

'Rufus Calling.' I jab the disconnect button, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, and placing my phone on the floor besides me.

I should just go back home, I don't know why that bastard can make me sit out side in the freezing cold for absolutely no reason. I roll my eyes at the sound of my phone ringing again.

The fifth time got annoying.

"WHAT!" I yell down the phone.

"It took you a long time to answer."

"I could have just turned it off."

"Oh, but you never turn your phone off Reno." Replied Rufus.

"Why the double shifts, sir?" I say, ignoring the previous comment.

"I'm punishing you."

"For what?"

"For looking at those packages." I freeze.

"I did- they were-how do you know?"

"The pens had cameras, motion sensors and audio censors in them." What the bloody hell?

"What. Why the hell did you have pens in packages, what type of-"

"It was sent to me."

"Cloud doesn't make pens, _Sir_." Damn, that came out with more jealousy than I had intended.

"Cloud didn't make the pens, Reno, he delivered them. The point is, that you went against me, and looked at the package."

"Big, bloody deal." I scowl. "It's not a life or death situation."

"It was a test."

"A TEST! A BLOODY TEST! Rufus, as much as you may like to think, I am not a bloody test object. You can't carry _tests _out on me. No normal person does that-" I sigh, shaking with anger.

"I was seeing, if you would be honest to be." Said Rufus cooley. I shake my head, closing my eyes.

"So, you made it look like Cloud had delivered them." I said slowly, my voice practically shaking.

"I suppose you could call it that." He said, his voice still that same tone.

"I can't believe you." I snarl, gripping the phone. "Are you never honest or true with _anyone, Sir._" I bite my lip, frowning. "People's minds, are just another victory for you, aren't they? Crap, what test would be next?"

"I find Reno, that in any relationship people want to know if the other will listen to them, and take note of what they say." Same, bloody tone.

"No no no Rufus. It's control for you, all control, everything has to be under control. You are a bastard." I snarl at him. "You will always be a bastard. I'm not your sex toy who you can control and trap, _Sir. _I work for you, that's it, it's not going to be anything else any more, I'm you employee. Go call your ex wife for all I care and fuck her." I hang up on him, angrily standing up and storming down the alleyway into the cool night air.That bloody bastard manipulates and fucks me, that's it. Pffft. He can forget about all of that. Now it's just working, nothing more. Work, drink, work, drink, work, drink. I slam the door of my car, speeding up the deserted motorway, almost breaking the accelerator. So, the pens had camera's in, did they? He had two in there, to make sure I snooped through both, he hid them in the most bloody obvious place? He must think I'm stupid. I wonder if he knows I went through his little leather gay book. Shit, I don't care anyway, I don't care about _him. _I'm never talking to him again, ever Bastard.

I think I'm more annoyed at myself, for falling for it. How could I actually be so bloody stupid. Cloud must not have a life if he was there because Rufus called him out there to make it look like he had delivered it.

Wait.

How did Rufus know I was going to ask to come over?

_Because he can read you like a book._

Yes. That's why. He's an evil man, the very definition of evil.

Evil: In human form, Rufus Shinra, the president of Midgar and very...

I don't think I could hate anyone more that I hate him right now. Well he's getting the cold shoulder from me. No talking, no looking, just working.

Yes, just working.


	14. An Awkward Kind of Normal

Duh duh duh.

I wonder where Rude is?? He doesn't seem to have shown up today, or I haven't seen him. This biscuit is, nice. Yum. It's quite strange actually, NO ONE else is in the canteen. Maybe no one else is hungry. Come to think of it, no one is ever in here, apart from me, and a few other people. They must be busy working for certain stuck up bastards-

"RUDE!!" I yell, standing up and waving at the bald man coming into the canteen. He frowns at me, shaking his head.

"Reno.." He says, walking over and looking around the canteen.

"What?" I say, raising an eyebrow and opening a soda.

"You do know, it's only eleven, don't you?" He says, sighing and walking over to the vending machine.

"WHAT!" I yelp, almost falling over the chair backwards. "SINCE WHEN!?"

"Since, the clocks changed, idiot." Says Rude, shaking his head. 'I don't see why your so shocked." He says, eating a biscuit and smiling. "You'd do this anyway."

"Okay, maybe." I say, standing up and throwing the can in the bin. "But, I'm _working _Rude, 'kay? See you later." I say, waving and leaving him frowning.

Okay... hmm. I need to get my timetable. In the main building, yep. Oh, it seems to be missing.

"Urrr. Claire.." I say, waving at the secretary on the phone, making her wince and frown at me.

"What?" She mouthed angrily, covering the phone with her hand.

'Where, is my time table?" I say, shrugging dramatically and prodding the empty desk. She sighs, saying something into the phone and putting it down.

"I don't know, Reno. Maybe it happened to blow away because you didn't pick it up this morning like everyone else." Bitch.

"I, forgot." I scowl at her. "Is there another copy somewhere?" I ask, walking around the desk and rooting through her stuff.

"Reno!" She yells shoving me away with her feet. "There is no bloody copy, I need to ring this person back, just go ask Tseng or something." She says sighing.

"Okay sweetie." I say, smiling at her and walking to the lifts. Wow, Claire is annoying. Hmm. Tseng, Tseng. Oh crap, I've just seen Elena in the Turk lounge, better.. avoid her, quickly. Before she asks me if I have any boxers to wear. Maybe, tiptoeing past the lounge, down the corridor to Tseng's office would be a good idea. It's surprisingly quiet in there. Hmm.. Okay, tiptoe, tiptoe...

"...Yes, the new one?" Oh, be quiet Elena. Actually, her talking means she hasn't noticed me..

"Yes, an the other plans." SHIT. Okaayyy. Just, ignore that voice, past the lounge door, YES, okay, now I can walk normally.

"Okay, thanks Sir." Elena says from the lounge.

"Sir, what about the transportation?" HUH. TSENG! Damn, he's not in his office.. okay... Hmm... I seem to be stuck, Maybe I could just wait in Tseng's office, his door is right here... oh, no locked. Maybe, tiptoeing past the lounge again, yes... CRAP, Elena.

"Oh, hi Reno." She says, coming out of the lounge and seeing me. "What are you doing?" She says, frowning.

"Oh, just waiting for Tseng." I say, pointing to the door. "Is he in there?"

"Oh, yes." Says Elena. Yes, and Rufus, Elena's actually putting on her polite voice.

'Okiee dokie." I say, smiling at her, making her glare at me, but quickly glance at the door.

"Yes." She says smiling. "Tseng, Reno wants you." She says, sticking her head into the lounge. The mumbling from the room stops, followed by a brief silence, and a quick mumble, and then Tseng's large head coming into view.

"Yes Reno?" He says blankly.

"I was wondering.." Rufus is still in there. My boss, yes. "If you had a spare timetable?" I say, blankly at him.

"No." He snaps, rolling his eyes and going back into the lounge.

"OH!" I yell. Damn, I may actually have tourette syndrome, I just couldn't stop that from coming out, could I. Elena rolls her eyes at me.

"Quieten down Reno." She whispers, walking back into the lounge. Are they having a threesome in there or something??

Pfft, Probably are. Well, if I have no time table, I have no work. Hmm. This would have been heaven before, but I am trying to work now. Typical. I wish that lounge was empty, I could fall asleep on the sofa. Why the hell are they having a conference in the Turk lounge anyay, on no, not conference, three some. I would go into my office, but a certain idiot left the key at his house, and the only spare ones are with Tseng and Rufus. Oh dear. I'm just going to.. wait outside, for them to come out... Wow this is boring. Hmm.. Rude's office! No, he'll be at the training ground, there is no way I'm traveling all the way down there. Not sleeping makes you tired. Why haven't I slept?? I really don't want to answer that question right now.

Actually, I don't bloody care, I'm going into that lounge to join in the conference, that's what a normal working guy would do, yes. Okay, open the door...

All three of them are sat on the sofa, dear god, Rufus scrolling through mounds of paperwork, and Tseng nodding dramatically and jotting things down, while Elena seems to be.. hmm. What is she doing?? I think she's trying to copy Tseng, but doing it incredibly badly, she looks like a retarded squirrel. They haven't even noticed me, ahaha. I walk slowly over to the armchair, relaxing and turning on the T.V, maybe not joining in on the conference, but breaking the ice.

CRAP. I didn't know it would be on full volume.

Elena jumps out of skin, turning to the T.V and then snapping her head back to me. I glance at her, refraining from having a laughing fit and going back to watching T.V. I can feel Tseng's eyes on me, or three eyes, that dot on his forehead kind of counts as one... Rufus coughs, a blur of white moving on the sofa and then turning to face Tseng, I think, looking at blurs out of the corner of my eye is quite hard.

"Anyway." He says coldly, "The transportation will be.." The rest of what he is saying drowns out because I cannot concentrate on any transportation issues, even if I am trying. I suppose the T.V would be getting fairly annoying now, ahaha.

NO! BAD BAD RENO, working, remember?! I turn the T.V down a notch. Hmm... okay, the news. Yeah. Channel change right now. How to love efficiently? Urgh No.. Cartoons? Surprisingly, I'm not in the mood. What's this? Music, ehhh. What the hell.

"What about this Sir?" Oh stop sucking up to him Elena. La la la la la la la laaaaa I love this song. Oww, my head is starting to hurt. The fact that I only turned the T.V down a tiny bit isn't helping.

Just a matter of time...

"Reno would you turn that T.V down?" Says Tseng through gritted teeth. Oh, here we go. I glance at him, staring daggers at me, Elena looking on blankly.

"I think some of the Turks have medical problems with their ears." Says Rufus. BASSSSSSTARD. I look at him, staring coldly at me. Okay, when I said I would be working, I said I would ignore him too, this wasn't expected, to turn down, or not to turn down. Aaah damn it, I have a bloody good reason to not listen to him. I turn my head back to the T.V, focusing on some girl dancing like a spastic.

"Reno." Says Rufus, in his death tone.

"Uhh huh." I say, laughing hysterically at a little red and blue rabbit that seems to have just run into someone's crotch.

"Turn the T.V down." I tear my eyes away from the screen, looking at him.

"Sir." I say as normally as I can. "This is the Turk's lounge." He stares at me blankly.

"I know, you are meant to be guarding the main gates at the moment." He says. YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.

"Ohh." Crap, working Reno. "Okayy." I say, slowly standing up and walking over to the T.V . Turning it off, okayy. I glance at them, Rufus now looking at papers and Tseng glaring at me before taking a pen and jotting notes down, Elena grinning at me. I grin back at her, but hers quickly turns upside down when Tseng asks her something. I roll my eyes, walking out of the room. So, he's playing the normal act too, is he?? I bet he bloody expects me to be the one who comes running back to him, he can bloody think again. Guarding the main gates can have some good points anyway, such as bird watching, throwing stones, annoying cars, escaping to seventh heaven...

**_I know all the chapters are quite short, but most of the time, I update quickly :)_**

**_Please Review :)_**

**_Thankyouuuu_**

**_xxxx_**


	15. More Than Anger Behind This Outburst?

"Hey, Tifa, did Rude come in yesterday??"

"Yeah, why?' Said Tifa, placing some sort of liquor infront of me. Trust me, by now, I really don't care.

"Did he speak to you?" I say, grinning at her and chugging back the glass.

"He did." Says Tifa, polishing the surface of the bar.

"Did he.. urrr..."

"Reno, are you okay?" Asks Tifa, her face suddenly coming into view, looking worried.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." I say, smiling at her. Just a little tipsy. Ow, my head.

BANG.

Urgh, bloody door. Oh, it's Cloud, that moody bastard.

"Hi Cloud!" Says Tifa, forcing a smile.

"Hi." He says, smiling back and glancing at me.

"Reno, it's a bit late, isn't it?" He says, coming to sit down next to me.

"Urrr..." I squint at him, wondering if Cloud actually did just sit next to me. "What time is it?"

"Umm. 3 am." I laugh at him, shaking my head at Tifa.

"Hahah. Three in the morning.. ahha.Haaah ha, haha hah haa a aaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Urr. Reno, you need to get back.."

"Cloud! Are you crazy!" Says Tifa. "He can't drive, he'll have to stay here!"

"NO!" I say, darting my head up and widening my eyes. "I'm good." I say quickly, standing up, leaning on the bar for support.

"Tifa, maybe he'll sober up a bit soon." Says Cloud, nodding at her.

"Yeah." She says sighing. "Reno, why did I even let you drink that much." She says, shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, make sure he's okay Cloud, right?"

"Yeah, right." Says Cloud, smiling at her. We listen to Tifa's faint movements upstairs for a while, until they fade away and only the faint snoring from the children can be heard. "How much did you drink?" Says Cloud, looking at me.

"Urr... can't rememberr really." I drawl at him, my head flopping onto the counter.

"Oh." Says Cloud, sighing.

"Hey, Cloud." I mumble, eyes closed.

"What?" He says, staring blanky at the other side of the bar.

"Did you know what he was doing?"

"What?" He says quickly, widening his eyes slightly.

"You knoww.. bastard head... shinra boy?" Cloud stares at me for a few moments.

"Rufus?"

"Yah."

"I.. don't know." He says quietely, tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Pffft! Of course you do, Cloudy!" I say smiling at him. Cloud sighs, glancing at the ceiling.

"Reno, It's best you go.."

"Did he just tell you to come over?? Or what? Did he tell you of his little plan? I work for him, but I was fucking him too." I say, lauhging to myself.

"Reno.."

"Are you not suprised that Rufus was fucking little Reno?" I grin at him. "Rufus the gay-"

"Reno, you need to-"

"Just tell me Cloud." I say sighing, that lingering headache close to taking over my mind.

"I, didn't know... that much."

"THAT much?" I say, smiling at him and widening my eyes. "What did you know then?" Cloud sighs.

"I knew you were coming over, and.. I delivered the packages." He says slowly, glancing away from me and staring at the counter.

"Realllyyyy. Cloudy, look at me!" I say, lunging for him and almost falling off the chair.

"Reno." Says Cloud sharply, grabbing me. "Come on, I'm driving you back." He says, dragging me up and walking me to the door.

"Mhhfft." I mutter, rubbing my head and grimacing when the cold night air hits my face.

"We'll take Tifa's car." Says Clous, pushing me into a black landrover. I flop onto the seat, breathing in the smell of leather and turning to Cloud when he opens his door and sits in the driver's seat.

"Rufus is a bastard, isn't he?" I say, laughing, my head rolling in a circle. "Isn't he?"

"I wouldn't tell him that." Mutters Cloud.

"Pfft! He's heard it enough times." I spit, looking at Cloud. "He is and always will be-" I trail off, staring straight at Cloud's neckline.

Is that what I think it is.

"That's his necklace." I say quickly, sitting up right, my eyes snapping open. Cloud's hand darts to the expensive chain just visible behind his sweater.

"Oh uh... yeah... it ... for.. ur. you know, deliveries." He says, smiling at me.

"Deiliveris, how many deliveries do you bloody do?" I say, raising my eyebrow, and wincing at my hamering headache.

"A fair few." Says Cloud.

"Oh." I say quietly. "He gave you a necklace??" There is something bloody not right about this.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We're here, Reno." Says Cloud, glancing at me and pulling the car to a stop.

"Why." I say coldy.

"Reno, just go in and get some bloody sleep-"

"WHY?" I yell at him. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, tapping his steering wheel.

"It was a present."

"For what."

"Ur.. friendship."

"FRIENDSHIP!" I scoff, glaring at him. "Rufus, NEVER creates friendship with ANYONE." I scowl at him. "You're his fuck buddy." I say quietly, swallowing and gritting my teeth. "How bloody long, Cloud?" He shrugs.

"Two months before the wedding." I cannot belive this.

"I cannot fucking believe this." I say, slamming the car door open. "But, you know what Cloud, I don't care. He didn't tell you about me, until the _test. _And he didn't tell me about you. I don't bloody care about that man anymore, GOOD NIGHT CLOUD!" I say, slamming the door and walking Violently up the flight of stairs to block of flats that I can't even afford to pay for with that lousy paycheck I get every month.


	16. Warm Hands and False? New Beginnings

"Reno, what do you suppose we do?" Huh, what do I suppose we do?! I suppose we grab Rufus Shinra's bloody head smash it into tiny pieces...

"Hmm." I say, sighing, wincing at my still aching head. "Not sure." I say, shrugging at Tseng. He still hasn't forgotten about the TV incident, he will NEVER forget about it.

"Very well." He snaps, turning to face Rude and Elena, the two of them frowning at a small, broken gun.

"Umm. Sir." Says Elena, holding the gun up to Tseng. "I think it may be broken.." Tseng sighs, taking it from her hand.

"You know sir, if you didn't drop it, this wouldn't have happened." I say to him, widening my eyes.

"I didn't drop it Reno." Snaps Tseng. "_You _barged into me, doing some sort of somersault, and knocked it onto the floor."

"Oh, pfffft."

"I need to buy a new one now." Says Tseng, glaring at me. What gun even smashes falling onto concrete anyway?! Shinra really needs to get a decent weapon manufacturer.

"Now." Says Tseng, placing the shattered gun into a nearby bin. "You three are going to-"

'duh deel ia de dah.' Dear God. Tseng quickly takes his phone from his pocket, answering it and stopping that incredibly annoying ring tone from embedding itself into my head.

"Yes, yes of course." Says Tseng, nodding at nothing. "Yes." I roll my eyes, rubbing my head and sighing. Rude and Elena are 'gathering weapons' while Tseng's on the phone, but I really cant be bothered. "Yeah, here. Now? Okay Sir, I'll send him up." Says Tseng, turning to me. "Reno, the president wants to see you." Oh does he.

"Okay." I salute Tseng, earning me a glare and I leave him, walking over to Rufus' office. Just working now, yes. No shouting, no confronting, no nothing. Just seeing why he wants me.

Why he wants me.

Oh, shut up. Urrrgh, this lift always takes soo long. Okay, opening the lift. Smile at his secretary and walk into that bloody little corridor. I sigh, slowly opening his office door. He looks up from his desk, glancing at me for a few moments and gesturing for me to sit in the chair in front of him.

"Sit down, Reno." I walk over to him, sitting down in the large armchair. This is quite possibly more awkward than I thought, VERY awkward, he wouldn't find it to be though, he doesn't have feelings.

"Yes Sir?" I say to him, looking at him and raising my eyebrows.

"Are you okay, Reno?" He asked flatly, placing a folder in a draw and looking at me. "You seem distracted." Oh. Ooooh. That is perhaps the funniest thing you have ever said in your whole, pathetic life, Rufus Shinra.

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Sure?" Says Rufus, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure." Apart from many, many things, that you know too well, bastard.

"I'm just checking." Says Rufus, his gaze still fixed on me.

"Ok."

"What did you do last night, Reno?" He says, narrowing his eyes. He fucking knows I know, doesn't he?

"Ohh. You know, the usual."

"The usual?"

"Yeah. Drinking, partying, talking to Cloud." I say through gritted teeth. "Apparently." I say to him, his face not changing, just looking at me half amused. "You and him, are little fuck buddies." I say, smiling at him and cocking my head to the side.

"And why would this bother you so much, Reno?" I stare at him, forcing back a string of insults about to be flown into his pretty little face.

"I thought, Sir." I say calmly. "That maybe, our little relationship had something to it, of course, I was wrong." Rufus leans forward slightly, linking his hands together on the desk and looking directly at me, "Of course Sir, this isn't suitable to talk about at work."

"Yes. You can go, Reno." Says Rufus coldly. What? Is he annoyed, angry, sad, WHAT? I nod, getting up and walking over to the door. "Reno." Says Rufus from behind me. I turn around, looking at him.

"Yes Sir?"

"As much as I may pretend, you're never really wrong."

Wow. The silence following that felt like a lifetime, when in reality, it was only a couple of seconds.

"Oh. Thanks Sir." I say, turning around and opening the door.

"Reno."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

...

I turn around again, looking at him, he's not at his desk any more, he's stood about a meter away.

"Rufus, not this again." I say sighing.

"I admit Reno, I get things wrong too sometimes." He says quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Reno." He says, sighing. "I'm apologizing to you. Perhaps putting this behind us will be the best thing, acting like none of it ever happened." I shrug his hand away, shaking my head.

"So, we just forget everything?"

"Maybe that would be best."

"Rufus?"

"Yes."

"...Are you still seeing Cloud."

"Reno." He says sharply. "I was never _seeing _Cloud, it just happened. But no, it's over now." He says sweeping a tiny strand of blonde hair from his eye and looking at me. No Rufus, not the stare...

"I guess we should just, start over then, Sir." I say quietly.

"Yes." Says Rufus. He sighs, tugging a lock of my hair and traveling his hand to mine, holding it. "Start over."

"Yeah." I say, feeling his warm hand over mine. That's odd. In a moment like this, I would have expected ice cold hands from him.

I'm waiting for him to let go, but it's not happening.

"Rufus." I say quietly. "I need my hand back." He looks up with perhaps the tiniest flicker of shock, slowly tearing his hand away and walking over to the door.

"Yes. Good day, Reno." He says, opening it. "Make sure you get a timetable next week." Yeah, make sure I get a timetable. I nod, brushing past him and slowly walking out of the room, hearing the door shut behind me.

That was completely unexpected. Actually, he's never predictable, so in a way, you could say that was predictable, in a weird twisted way. Now all the anger has gone, there seems to be something else, this deep longing, empty feeling.

"Reno!" Huh. "Reno!" Oh, the secretary. "Reno, are you just going to stand here all day?"

"Uhh..Nahh..." I say, walking out of the room in a daze. I suppose going to my office would be a good thing to do, seeing as I still have no timetable, and it's nearly the end of the day. I walk into my office, collapsing behind my desk and closing my eyes. There's something odd this time though, Rufus isn't going to come walking in. I snap my eyes open, at the sound of someone knocking on my door.

"Yeah?" I say, startled.

"Hi Reno." Says Elena, walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Hi." I say, smiling at her. "What is it?"

"Well.." She says, grinning at me. "I was wondering, if you had a.."

"WHAT!"

"A belt?"

Dear God.

"NO."

"Are you sure?"

"YES."

"Okay, I'll go ask Rude." She says smiling. One day I really need to get the fact why she seems to be borrowing man's clothes out of her, but for now, I'm going to have a nap.

**PLease Review ??**

**xxx**


	17. Unique and Multicoloured Eyes

Absolutely no one told me there was going to be a 'business meeting' today. Yes, everyone crowded around outside waiting to have a meeting, I can't even bloody move. Here I was, hoping to walk inside to my office, but finding the population of china crowded around outside. Urggh.

"Reno!" Huh, does someone seem to be calling my name? "Reno!" Huh! "RENO!" HUH! "RENOOOOOOOOO!" WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! I glance around, almost slamming into a quickly moving Tseng. "Ah, Reno, there you are, I've been shouting you." Ah. I never would have guessed. "I'm telling you, that you are coming to this meeting."

"Ah."

"Don't be late, and don't get lost, we're going in now." He says glaring at me and pushing his way through the crowd. That man has a grudge against me for absolutely nothing. At least the crowd is moving now, well, I'm not moving, I'm _being_ moved, pushed, dragged and suffocated, but at least I'm not going to be late. Dear God how to hell are we all going to fit into the lift. Oh, we are taking separate trips apparently, Tseng has just informed us, how fun. I don't know where half of these people even come from, probably different cities, I certainly haven't seen a lot of them, anywhere.

Okay, thank god, I'm finally out of the lift and sitting down around the conference table, not that this is any better really. We had to fit ALOT of chairs around the table, it's a miracle how everyone can even fit around here. I wonder what this meeting is about anyway, I never get told anything, EVER. And people wonder why I get things wrong, or 'unique.' as I like to call it. Everyone seems to have just gone silent, oh, it's started. I really don't know how Rufus can give these speeches without feeling a tiny bit nervous, even _I _would. If he is nervous, he doesn't show it. Maybe I would get a promotion if I actually listened in these meetings, instead of thinking to myself. Ehhh, observing other people is much more fun. There seems to be this old man sat opposite me, nodding vigorously every now and then, squinting at Rufus' notes he has pinned to a board and muttering to himself. Hmmm... I hope to dear god that is not me in fifty years. I scan the rest of the table, over various other old men, and a few stuck up looking women. I pause at a young man sat to the far right of the row in front of me. He's sat a few feet away from Rufus, listening to him, his brownish, blond hair slightly messy, and his deep blue eyes fixed on what Rufus is saying. He looks far too young to even be here, he's bloody gorgeous. I watch him mutter something to the man sat next to him, his full lips moving slightly, the tiniest hint of a brown goatee on his chin. I can't exactly tell what he is wearing, but it seems to be a black shirt and white tie, VERY stylish. I wonder what his name is.. PFFFT!

OKAY, NOT GOING THERE! I tear my eyes away from him, looking at Rufus who has now moved onto passing out various leaflets, Tseng helping him. I watch him drop them in front of people, until he comes to me. He glances at me, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face as he places the leaflet in front of me.

"Good Turk, Reno." I watch him hand the rest of the leaflets out, sighing. I am giving up on analyzing what that man says now, it's over, back to the start just like he said.

--

The next hour is incredibly boring. The leaflet was about some sort of road, and everyone seemed to be interested, apart from me. I stand up, stretching and feeling slightly less claustrophobic as many of the crowd leave. I look for Rude, who seems to be staying behind with Elena. I refrain from walking out of the door too, stuffing the leaflet into my pocket and glancing around the room.

Oooh. Pretty boy is still here. I suppose he works with the man he said something too earlier, seeing as he is talking to Rufus and pretty boy is standing next to them, looking bored, staring into space. Ooooh, black jeans!! Veryy stylish. He blinks, glancing at Rufus and the other man, before looking at Elena, Rude, Tseng and then me. I lock eyes with him, grinning slightly. He frowns at me, turning to the older man, before looking back and nodding. Haha, I may have freaked him out. Rufus and the other man seem to have finished talking, as they are both gathering things together.

"Richard." Says Rufus, more clearly and loudly. "These are the Turks." He says, pointing to the other three at the other side of the room, before frowning and glancing at me. "I am not sure _why _one of them is stood over there." He says blankly, turning back to Richard. Oh, hahaha. I slowly walked over to Rude to stand beside him, listening to Rufus again. "This is Richard." He says, pointing to the graying middle aged man. "He works with power sources in his city, and is going to be staying here for two months, to study how we run things here. This is Calin." Says Rufus, pointing to the blonde. "He is also going to be staying." Calin nods, raising his eyebrows, his hair swaying around his face almost perfectly...

It took me a second to notice that the other Turks had gone out of the room. I glance around, confused and then look at Rufus, Richard and Calin, all stood staring at me.

"Oh, OH. They've gone, aahahaha." I say, shaking my head and laughing to myself. Rufus coughs slightly, sighing.

"Reno, would you mind showing Calin around?" Oh, this is just typical isn't it. "He needs to get used to the place." Says Rufus, eyes fixed on a report of some sort.

"Oh, sure." I say, looking at Calin, and staring at Rufus for a split second. "Come on then, Calin."

* * *

"How long have you worked here, then." Asks Calin, leaning against the gym wall.

"Oh, long enough." I say, sighing at him. "Not that it's bad." I say quickly. "It just gets.."

"Boring?"

".. Yeah."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." He says, scrunching his pretty blue eyes up before relaxing his face again, Actually, now closer up his eyes are a mixture of blue, green and brown. They're really quite pretty actually... "Do you live here?" I blink, snapping back into the real world.

"Huh.?"

"In Midgar, do you live in Midgar?"

"Oh, yeah, I do." I say. "Sorry about that, just err. Tired.. Yeah, I live in a block of shabby flats, nothing special." I say smiling at him.

"Oh, haha. I bet the're not much better than mine."

"Haha. Trust me, I bet they are. Anyway, I think we've seen everything. This is the gym, as you know." I say, waving around the large hall filled with training equipment. "Of course, you'll get to know your way around the buildings.. urr.. yeah.. I really not too good with this tour stuff..."

"Don't worry." Says Callin, smiling at me. "I'll get used to it. Anyway." He says, checking his watch. "I better me going.."

"Yeah, sure.. Uhh..."

"Yes?" He says, looking at me, already half way out the door.

"Well, Uhh. Me and my workmates.." Yeah, workMATE. "Go to seventh heaven al ot, it's a bar, you can come if you want, you know, as a guys night." PFFFT.

"Sure!" He says, smiling. "That would be good." I grin at him, following him out of the door and down to the car park.

* * *

**_Oooh! A new person into the story, VERY interesting... :O_**

**_Reviews?? They are greatly appreciated. :)_**

**_xx_**


	18. Replacement Magpies

* * *

"And then!! Paahahahaahah!" I shake my head, laughing loudly. "And then, he blamed me for dropping the gun!!" Callin grins, taking a sip of his drink.

"I feel like I'm going to meet some, interesting people here." He says, grinning.

"Hahaha, me too." I say, smiling at him. "It's great that you're here too, I mean, I have a new drinking partner!!"

"Yeah." He says, smiling, and looking at his watch. "God! It's late, better be going back soon. Rick's booked two hotel rooms and I said I'd be back an hour ago." Callin says quickly, widening his eyes and pulling his coat on.

"Can't you stay a bit longer!" I pout at him. "I'm not even drunk yet!!" I yell, sighing and following him out of the bar, purposely ignoring Cloud who has just come downstairs.

"I have to." Says Callin, walking outside.

"Aah. Okay. How you gonna get back? You got a car?" I say, raising my eyebrow and slamming the door shut.

"Nahh." He glances at me, and then smiles, taking his phone from his pocket. "Don't worry, I'll call a taxi. I know Rick and I should have taken separate cars down here.." He says, sighing and placing the phone to his ear. I nod at him, shivering slightly and watching the few late night cars speed past the main city road just outside the bar. Callin looks HOT in this light, he is hot. Hotty Mc Hot hot. "Yeah, seventh heaven." He says to the person on the phone, nodding and frowning slightly, his deep beautiful eyes glistening from the lights. He hangs up, smiling at me.

"It'll be here soon. shall we go back in there? To pass the time?" He says, gesturing back to seventh heaven.

"Ahh." I say, glancing at the building. "Nahh.. let' just stay out here, I don't need to waste anymore money, and besides, I need to drive back, don't I?" That was a surprisingly sensible thing for me to say.

"Yeah." Says Callin, walking over to the wall of the car park and sitting down. I join him, lighting a cigarette and offering him one. "Thanks." He says to me, taking it and letting me light it.

"You accept them!" I say, shocked, cigarette hanging from my mouth.

"Yeah, shouldn't though." He says slyly, taking a large drag. I nod, sharply flicking a small amount of ash over the wall.

"Little buggers." I say, glaring at the cigarette, then grinning. Callin laughs, smiling at me, and then glancing over at the headlights coming into view.

"That came quickly." He says, standing up.

"Maybe we were just talking too much. That and the fact that the taxi office is literally around the corner." I grin at him.

"Yeah, man I feel stupid telling the driver where to go." He says smiling. "Thanks Reno, I've had a great time." He nods, waving quickly with his cigarette hand and jogging over to the waiting taxi.

"See you!" I yell, watching him get in and the speed up the road. I take the last few drags of the cigarette and then stand up, walking over to my car and throwing the remains of the cigarrette onto the ground.

--

"BASTARD!!" I shout at a small, magpie. "BASTARD!! BASTARD!! BAST-"

"Eh hehe hahaha heeheh haha!" I frown, forgetting my flying packet of cigarrettes and turn around. "Hehaahahah, Reno! You're so funny!" I widen my eyes at Rachael.

"Rachael, why are you here?" I ask, swaying my arms in a circle almost crashing into a large Shinra monument statue just outside the main building.

"Oh, well.." She says, smiling at me. "Rufus.. wants to try make things work between us."

Oh...

I'm fine.

"Oh, that's.. GREAT!" I smile at her, a little too fiercely, she doesn't seem to notice though.

"Yeah.. he says he wasn't thinking straight before... had too much work to do.. but now he's realized how he really feels." He has?

"That's great, Rachael, really fantastic." Surprisingly, I managed to say that _withou_t being sarcastic. She smiles, nodding and glancing over to the doors of the main building just up the steps.

"I should be going to meet him in his office now... OH! He's here!"

HUH?

She grins, pointing at Rufus walking out of the building. He glances at me, and then Rachael, pauses for a second and then walks over.

"Hello Rachael." He says, kissing her lightly. "Reno." He says, nodding at me.

"Hi sir." I say. "Rachael's told me how you're getting back together."

"Yes." He says nodding. "Good, isn't it?" I match his stare, nodding slowly.

"Great."

"Well." Says Rufus, snapping his head away from me and turning to Rachael. "Let's go get a coffee." Rachael squeals, nodding and dragging Rufus away... somewhere. I grimace at her laughing, watching them walk away. I sigh, turning around and walking over to my office, where I was meant to be going before the magpie stole my cigarettes.

I'm fine, perfectly fine. I wonder where Callin's got to anyway??

* * *


	19. Loving Eyes

"Hey, Reno?"

"What is it?"

"Do you have a.. umm.." Elena glances at me. "Never mind." She says quickly, hurry out of the Turk lounge. Just what is it with that girl?? Anyway, I'm relaxing right now, it's my _break. _A ten minute break, heaven.

"...Is this the Turk floor?" I know that voice? I stand up, walking over to the door and looking into the corridor.

"Callin, are you lost?" He spins around from an aggravated Tseng, smiling at me.

"Hi Reno, this is for the other night." He says quietly, glancing at Tseng and walking into the lounge, closing the door.

"You don't have to!" I say, looking at the money in his hands.

"It's only fair." He says. "You paid for everything."

"But I'm _meant _to pay for everything, I'm the host!" Callin grins, shaking his head.

"You're not the _host. _You were the person who gave the tour. You don't have to pay for me." He says laughing.

"Ah. Well, thanks." I take the money from his hands and shove it in my pocket. "Still don't feel right about it..."

"Shut up." Grins Callin. "So... this is your lounge?" He says, looking around. "It's pretty good."

"It's Shinra, what do you expect?" I paused, frowning at what I had just said, and then turning my attention back to the man in front of me. "Have you found your way around yet?"

"Kinda." Says Callin shrugging. "Thinking the science lab was a bathroom wasn't very smart..." I laugh at him, sitting down on the sofa, him crashing down besides me.

"Beer?" I ask, passing him one from the 'mini fridge.'

"Thanks." He says, cracking the top of and taking a sip.

"So. Does Callin have a girlfriend?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He shakes his head.

"Nahh." ...I watch him for a few seconds, then tap my fingers on the beer bottle.

"I see...You like guys then?" I say quickly, immediately slamming the bottle to my mouth. He laughs, handing his head down, his sandy hair falling over his face.

"Umm..."

Damn, he's straight.

"Yeah."

OH.

"OH! That's...cool." I really need to work on my gaydar.

"I assume you do too?" He says, smiling at me.

"Do I really look that gay?" He laughs.

"Nahh... just something about you."  
"You'd look like an idiot if I said I was straight right now." I say, grinning and kicking his foot lightly.

"Hey!" He says, kicking me back and laughing. "So you are?"

"Are what? GAY?" I say, emphasizing the last word and widening my eyes. "Yeah." I say, grinning. "Of course, you _already _new that." He rolls his eyes, placing his bottle on the table.

"What can I say? I have a good gaydar."

"Hahahha." I say, throwing my empty bottle on the floor. "Whatever." Callin smiles, edging slightly closer to me and tilting his head to the side.

"You have beautiful eyes, Reno." I stare at him staring back at me for a long time, before I see his mouth twitch and I burst out laughing.

"AMAZING pick up line." I say, grinning at him. He smiles, laughing.

"Didn't know what else to say!" I edge closer to him, grinning.

"You don't have to talk."

I kiss him, his soft lips turning into a smile for a moment before relaxing and enjoying the kiss. I push him back to the other edge of the sofa, not breaking the kiss and straddling his lap, feeling him pull me closer and deepen the kiss.

I run my hands through Callin's hair, damn it feels even better than I had imagined. I nibble his lip, making him smile again, and do the same, before everything happens in an instant and we hear someone cough and we break apart quicker than a horse on caffeine, ruffled and starting shocked at the man in front of us.

None other than Rufus bloody Shinra.

"I see I'm interrupting." He says dryly.

"H- h- how long have you been stood there!" I yelp, widening my eyes.

"Long enough." He says, observing me and Callin with a cold, harsh look. Callin shifts uncomfortably, glancing at me and then Rufus.

"I should go-"

"Richard would like to see you, Callin." Says Rufus in that same, dry tone.

"Oh." He says quietly, looking at me and nodding before standing up and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. I look at Rufus waiting for him to talk.

"Reno." He says, in something _very _near to his death tone. "I would not like my employees to take part in intimate affection while at work." _What. WHAT!_

"Ohh.."

"No it's not just _oh, _Reno. Imagine if someone else came in." He snaps. "It would lower this whole company's reputation."

"...uhh Kay."

"Reno, look at me when I am talking to you."

"Kay." Rufus nods.

"Good. The reason I came in here was to tell you, that me and Rachael. Are having a party tomorrow, the divorce papers never fully cleared, so we're still officially married." He says.

"That's, good. I'll be there."

"Okay Reno." He says quietly, his voice softening. "Don't be doing _that _either." He says, pointing to the couch.

"Kay."

"Reno." Sighs Rufus. "Can you talk to me in more that just words."

"..Yeah, I'm sorry, Sir." I say, still sitting on the sofa. Rufus stands there, staring at me. "Is there something else you want to say, Sir?" I ask in an incredibly over the top bored tone. For once, he doesn't seem to notice.

"No, there isn't." He looks at the clock hanging from the wall. "It's fifteen minutes into your afternoon shift, Reno, you should get back to it."

"...What am I meant to be doing?" I ask, frowning, staring at the floor. I hear him sigh, and snap my head up when I feel his weight sit down besides me. He takes a small folder from his pocket, placing it on the table, along with a small leather book. I freeze, eyes glued to the book.

_Tell Him._

I frown, snapping back to looking at what he is doing. He's rooting through the folder. For once, he actually looks tired. There's the slightest hint of dark circles under his eyes. I wonder what that's from? Lack of sleep? Stress? Both? I shouldn't even be bothered..

"Here." Rufus says, handing me a timetable sheet. "Please don't lose that one, Reno." He sighs, taking the folder and book, placing them back into his inside jacket pocket. I don't want him to go, not just yet. I scan the room, thinking of a way to make him stay.

"Ruf-Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Uhh...Do you want to..uhh.. watch T.V." I mumble, grabbing the control and shoving it into his hands. Dammit!! He smirks, taking the control.

"Is this your way of getting out of work?" I think of an answer, but don't bother when he leans back into the sofa, eyes fixed onto the T.V. I smile, relaxing back too, placing my feet on the table. I glance at Rufus looking at my feet. He frowns, about to open his mouth but then turns back to the T.V.

Wow!! Miracle!

I laugh quietly to myself.

"What?" Says Rufus raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I say smiling. He looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" He blinks. "Reno?"

"Yes?"

"Get your feet off the table." I _almost _smile at him, banging my feet onto the floor and scoffing.

"Reno?" Says Rufus after several minutes of watching T.V.

"Yeah?" I say, stretching and yawning.

"..I'm raising your paycheck." I snap my head to Rufus, frowning.

"What? _Raising my paycheck?" _

"Yes." I blink at him.

"Rufus.."

"You need the extra money Reno, besides." He says, smiling. "It's not like I need the money." I stare at him in disbelief.

"Rufus...THANKYOU!" I say, smiling at him and hugging him. I don't bloody care anymore. A hug is a hug. He's just done the sweetest thing in the world, possibly. This will help _so _much. I'm about to break away, but smell his bloody amazing smell.. I cling onto him, wrapping my arms around his back and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you sir." I mumble, closing my eyes. I've missed being this _close _to him. I hear him laugh. And after the briefest pause, feel his arms close around me. I smile, head still on his shoulder.

I'll stop hugging him when he lets go.

Rufus mumbles something, hugging me tighter. I sigh happily, opening my eyes and placing a small kiss onto his neck. He tenses, pushing me back the tiniest bit, before pulling me back down, kissing my forehead.

"Reno." He says quietly, stroking my hair. I smile, closing my eyes again.

We just lay there, on the sofa for what seems like forever, until we hear the silent corridors quietly beginning to fill with voices. Rufus sighs, gently lifting me off of him, still holding onto my arm. He drags me up to standing, looking at me with those loving eyes which I haven't seen in such a long time..

"Tomorrow Reno." He says quietly, trailing his hand down to my hand and squeezing it before letting go and kissing me. I sigh when he breaks apart, stroking his shirt and hanging my head.

"Yeah." Rufus nods, smiling and walking out of the room, just in time for Tseng to stroll in, nodding at Rufus on his way out, and ordering me to sort the gym out. I nod at him, not bothering to argue and walk out of the lounge.

* * *

**I might write a new story on what happened _before _this, when Rufus was vice president, although I'm not too sure yet.**

**Please Review, this is _almost _the longest chapter yet! :O.**

**xxx**


	20. Endings In Reverse & Messed Up Memories

* * *

**_Endings In Reverse and Messed Up Memories._**

I suppose I'm Rufus' bodyguard right now, although I don't seem to be guarding him, it's his bloody house anyway, who needs a bodyguard when at their house?!

"Hi, Reno." Huh.

"Oh, Hi Callin." I say, smiling at him. He smiles back raising an eyebrow.

"So.. was your boss okay about yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah. Fine. We just can never ever do anything inside of Shinra ever again." I say quickly, grinning. He scoffs.

"Right." He says. I laugh at him. As cute as he may be, there's something lacking when I'm with him.

_Maybe because no one can ever compare to Rufus._

ARGH! SHUT UP!

"Anyway, Callin. I need to, hand out sandwiches." I say slowly, smiling and walking out of the room. Pfft. All I really wanted was time alone. It's funny how things change, Rufus got married, chaos happened, and now he's pretty much getting married again. I wonder where he is anyway? Oh, I see him, standing by the buffet table. I suppose I should talk to him, I do work for him after all.

"Hi Sir."

"Hello Reno."

"..Nice sandwich?"

"Yes." He smiles, handing me one. "I'm not quite sure who made these ones though.." He says, frowning.

"Not Tseng?" I pout.

"No Reno, not Tseng." Rufus says, smiling slightly. "You've got to know Reno, that now, nothing can ever happen between us again." He says quietly.

"I know that."

"..that's good Reno." I nod, smiling at him.

"Yeah."

"Thank you Reno." He says suddenly, the look on his face unreadable.

"I don't know what your thanking me for." I laugh.

"There's a lot of little things Reno, a lot of little things." He says sighing. "I just want you to know th-"

"Rufus sweetie! Look at this card!" Yells Rachael, thrusting a card into his hands.

"That's very sweet." He says, kissing her and frowning at the card, before placing it on the table.

"I know, Hi Reno!"

"Hi."

"Hehe. Come on honey, my dad wants to give you a present he got for you. He said you probably have everything you want but he feels-" I wait until Rachael babbling has disappeared, and then let out a deep breath, picking up the card on the punch table and widening my eyes at the pot of flowers which oddly looks like something incredibly rude. I'm guessing Rachael didn't realize this. I place the card back on the table, the news that it was from Tseng slightly unnerving. I glance around the room, spotting several people from work and various other randomners I had seen Rufus talking to over time. I wonder if he actually cares about any of them, about me?

--

He's just come back into the room now, smiling, his arm around Rachael. He seems to care about her. I'm not sure why. Maybe there is something about her that no one else seems to see, just like Rufus. They say opposites attract, but in some ways, maybe they're more similar than people realize.

I suppose, sometimes no matter how much you want someone, you just can't have them.

"Reno, can I show you something?" I look at Elena, sighing and nodding.

"Yeah, whatever, sure." She leads me out of Rufus' house, outside and to an odd looking scarecrow leaning against Rufus' very large house. "What the bloody hell is that!" I yell, frowning at the thing. It seems to be the bottom half of a broom, with a sack filled with straw for a head. The expression is.. creepy. Looks like a retarded monkey, really. There's an oversized tie draped around it's neck, with a large white shirt hanging off the wooden pole, a belt wrapped several times around it.

"It's a Shinra scarecrow! Silly!" Says Elena, smiling.

"...Oh..."

"Yeah, we're going to stand it outside the gate to fool people, but I want to show Rufus first."

"..Elena, I don't think that's going to fool _anyone."_

"Of course it will!! I knew you'd be like this anyway, you didn't give me anything apart from a lousy lighter."

"WHICH I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN BACK." Elena rolls her eyes, reaching into her pocket and handing me the lighter.

"I was thinking of giving it a lit cigarette so people would think it was smoking, but realized that it probably wouldn't work."

"Haha." I say sarcastically. "Okay, I admit it. It's not the _worst _scarecrow ever, but it's pretty creepy."

"That's good, seeing as we based it on you."

"WHAT!"

--

"...and we're very proud to be starting our lives together, for good." A large burst of applause escapes around the room and Rufus and Rachael make a toast together, smiling and walking down from Rufus' stage, yes. He has a stage.

"I don't see why they didn't just stay married." Says Rude blankly.

"..yeah. Sometimes you don't think right, ya know?"

"I guess." He says, shrugging. "Events like this annoy me though."

"Haha, I know partner, I know." I laugh, patting him on the back. "Anyway, I'm going to the bathroom, see you later." I wave at him, walking out. I'm not going to the bathroom, I just really _don't _feel like talking to anyone. Tomorrow will be fine.

--

Quite a lot of people have left now, just the stragglers tagging along behind. I walk outside into Rufus' perfectly kept garden, sitting in one of his deck chairs and lighting the candle on the table with my lighter. I close my eyes, shivering slightly in the moonlight, and letting out a deep breath. What an emotional rollercoaster this has been. I'd rather have gone through this though, than have it not happen at all, I think. I hear the door slide open behind me and shut again. I open my eyes to see Rufus stood there, his face glowing from either the candle, or moon light. I can't quite tell.

"Rufus." I say, sitting up.

"It's cold, Reno."

"The candle helps." Rufus stands there silently, eyes focused in thought. "I can see stars reflected in your eyes, sir." Rufus blinks, looking at me and smirking.

"How nice." I laugh quietly, glancing back inside through the glass window at the few people chatting and eating.

"So.. kids on the way next?"

"I don't know." He says, blankly. "I don't plan those things."

"I know. I mean, yeah.."

"You better not get too drunk, Reno, you're working tomorrow." I smile, listening to the silence, a few crickets chirping from the edges of the garden.

"I haven't had anything to drink, surprisingly." Rufus raises an eyebrow.

"That's a miracle."

"I've seen better." He chuckles. I love it when he chuckles, he sounds almost.. inviting, and warm..

"I'm happy to have you as a Turk, Reno." He says, smiling, looking at the candle. "As much as you may annoy me, you're.. good to have around."

"You're a pretty amazing boss, _Sir."_

"I hope I am."

"You are, a controlling bastard, but.. amazing." I say, grinning at him. He smirks at me, narrowing his eyes.

"The language is a problem though..'"

"Pardon me."

"Don't get cocky with me, Turk."

"Sorry Sir." I grin at him, standing up. "I should be going soon, work tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"I hope you and Rachael are happy together, Rufus."

"Thank you Reno, I do too."

"Night, Sir."

"Goodnight Reno."

"Rufus?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks again for the paycheck.. its going to help so much I'"

"You don't have to thank me again Reno, just appreciate it." He says smiling.

"Thanks Sir."

"No problem."

"... bye then."

"..Reno?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know something.."

"What is it?"

"I, I'm fond of you, Reno. You've become one of the very few people, who-"

"Who you truly like? I know Rufus." I say, smiling.

"Yes... I love you, Reno."

* * *

So, sometimes things just don't work out. Rufus is with Rachael now, and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not going to ruin both their futures with just one night stand with the president of Midgar. I don't truly know if things would have ever worked out properly anyway. It's literally impossible for us to go two minutes without arguing. We truly are opposites. I know him and I have something, maybe heightened by the small thing of sex, or tension. But it still hasn't gone, not even after almost a year. I think we both just have a really strong friendship now, ignoring the occasional 'romantic' feelings I have for him, I'm still not entirely sure if he feels them at the same time as me. He does hide his feelings very well, although the look in his eyes gives him away. It's not like anyone has died, I know that. But I like to remember things. Whether it's helicopters, speeches, takeaways, letters, cigarettes, arguments, goggles. I'm not sure if Rufus ever thinks back and remembers, I don't know if he even has enough time. He seems so busy at the moment, but he still stops by for just a glance and a smirk. Rufus Shinra is one controlling, arrogant, evil, handsome, thoughtful, loving, clever, witty, amazing, wonderful, greatly perfect man.

More good than bad is always the best thing.

* * *

_**- .THE END.-**_

* * *

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has submitted reviews and read to the end!!**_

_**Please review this chapter too. :)**_


End file.
